Girl Meets World: Girl meets forbidden romance
by Albedo666
Summary: Set in a slightly alternate world where vampires and hunters exist and hearts don't beat...for some. However when a vampire falls for a hunter it can cause trouble and the repercussions will play well into the future of vampire and humans alike. Family and friends will be up in arms...or will they support the one they love? Lucaya tale.
1. Chapter 1 Life of the undead

**Authors note:** This is my first foray into the Girl Meets World fanfic world and I figured I'd do something different. In this tale it will be set in the world of supernatural, not the show but dealings with hunters, vampires, the whole caboodle. This will be a Lucas x Maya romance where one is human and one is not. I won't say who…though the first chapter will tell you. It is a world of possibilities and the road is long and testing. Will love prevail?

GIRL MEETS WORLD

Girl meets forbidden romance

CH.1: Life of the undead

It was a cold night, well, to some that was true. For the undead there was no reason to fear the chill of the night or the brisk fingers playing along one's windpipe as if greeting the last breath ever to be taken…then stealing it with a crunch and a wisp of a sigh lost to the wind. It was a truly exhilarating experience…those who could not stomach it never lasted long due to the hunters that made it their life's ambition and tradition to hunt down those who just needed to feed a little…ok a lot to survive. In the big apple there was a long standing tradition of hunter kills vampire and vampire kills hunter's loved ones.

Stalking her prey with her vampiric prowess of balance and hearing she was able to hear the blood pumping frantically in her prey as he looked over his shoulder in a frantic move that always left his pale face showing in what moonlight there was. She took great thrill in the hunt…the preparation that went in to taking down her prey and drinking them dry and leaving their body behind hardly recognizable. Who was she, well, her friends called her-.

"Maya there you are…who you stalking? He looks cute…are you sure you want to suck him dry, I mean at least give him a running start…can I watch?" Maya saw the guy get spooked and began to run leaving her with a meal she had to chase.

"Are you happy now Riley…you let him get away." Maya heaved a sigh, or at least close to one as possible as her heart didn't pump much through her dead corpse like body and her lungs were all but dried up. Vampires were quite efficient at running long distances and they only imitated breathing just to blend in with the humans in New York.

"I'm sorry, I upset you, next human is on me then. Ooh…how about that one…it looks so precious." Maya took a moment to answer not wanting to hurt her friend and sister in the clan that she took her into. It was just her and her mother and the Matthews were kind enough to accept the two of them in.

"Riley hon…that is a puppy," Maya told her as she looked down at the yapping nuisance, "we don't drink animal blood remember?"

"I know but it looks so cute and vulnerable…can I keep it?" Maya had to give this to Riles, she was the light of this entire darkness thing they had going for them.

"I don't think your mom would approve…remember the last pet you kept?" Maya jumped from the gate she had been perched on and adjusted the collar of her black shirt, the first few buttons were loose showing some skin. A necklace of a heart was seen shining there…sort of a keepsake to when she was a human and had dreams of going to a fancy art school.

"Oh Mr. Fluffy…I miss him…what happened to him again?" Oh dear innocent Riley, so full of rainbows and happiness sometimes it was hard to tell she was a vampire.

"You crushed his neck rolling over in your sleep…well…fake sleep anyway. Look Riles did you want something cause…I'm hungry." Maya continued walking in her dark long boots that went pretty far up her leg giving her a slight height boost. Thing was she was not that tall…not that it mattered when sucking the life out of someone or leaping onto a fence higher than herself.

"I thought we were going to hang out…I specifically recall you saying we were going to hang out today and yet you never showed up in my window…you know our special time in Rileytown where we would discuss matters of affair and gossip about our cute prey-."

"Riles…we have all night to talk…trust me I will be there in the window at the usual time. Now please let me get back to my hunt…or what is left of it." Maya could feel her body getting tense and she did not want to lash out at the only person who truly accepted her for her. The two of them had been friends in school and they always had each other's back. Their friendship meant the world to Maya…though at times she found it difficult even saying it. Some part of her still wanted to go to art school…though she could not blame Riley for what she did.

"Oh alright…happy hunting sunshine," she told her as she skipped off. Maya watched her leave and shook her head before she heard the snap of a branch.

"Can you just pretend you did not hear that?" The voice was human male and there seemed to be some formal pleasantness to it…that just ticked her off.

"Oh sure…I can pretend…I can also pretend that you aren't some disgusting human who doesn't have a weapon trained on me at this very second."

"Ok first off…how do you know I'm disgusting if you are not looking at me and second…ok so I have a weapon trained on you but it is what I am trained to do. So…if you don't mind turn around slowly and if you make so much as a-."

Maya always loved this part…playing with her food, which Topanga Matthews told her never to do but she did it anyway simply to see her reaction. Since she was still close to the gate she reached for it with both her hands and lifting herself up she went to swing her body towards him and felt her boot connect with his…pretty face…oh god no.

The guy spun around and fell to the ground hard and seemed to recover some though that mark on his face wasn't going away anytime soon. "You weren't going to let me finish were ya? Ok I don't make it a habit of hitting a girl…but seeing how you stopped being one after you died I think I can make an exception."

"You are not from around here are you?" Maya circled him as she heard his blood pumping in her ears. Anticipating the movement of his left fist she rolls along it before driving her elbow into his chest.

"Ugh…yeah…not from around here…from Texas actually…" The air was knocked out of him briefly but he would recover. As he advanced on her quickly she began to parry the attacks with her arms in quick reflexes that his human body could not keep up with.

"I see…well in that case you deserve a nickname," she was all smiles as her eyes lit up and she ducked under his next attack and slapped him across the face scraping his face with her nails.

"I really wish you wouldn't…can't we just get this over with already?" The guy brought out a stake and advanced on her but she would not let that anywhere near her dead heart. Racing for the gate once again she pushed off from it with her left most foot then twisted her body landing on his shoulders.

"Oh yes…I can feel it now…huckleberry…" Maya found herself running her hands through his hair and only stopping as the guy below her also stopped.

"Are you running your hands through my hair?" He asked. Maya had to admit she was doing that…but her next move would make up for that relapse of judgment.

"Uh no…shut up…" Maya used her strength to flip him over and as she pinned him to the ground she was staring into that beautiful face of his. Her hands rested on his chest and the look on his face was priceless as he didn't know what to make of this.

"So…what now?" He asks. Maya did not know and so she punched him so hard she was certain it had knocked him out. Getting to her feet she tried to extend her fangs but they would not come out. What was happening to her? Looking around she leaves him there knowing when she sees Riley she will have quite the story to tell her.

 **Authors note:** Maya and Lucas meet and it tosses Maya's world on its head. This is the first time in her life where she did not kill her prey…and it will set her down a very slippery slope. Next chapter time for some Maya and Riley window time.


	2. Chapter 2 Window talking

CH.2: Window talking

Maya had left the boy she was supposed to kill lying cold in the street…she wasn't certain if that thrilled her or made her want to turn around and check on him. If she had a pulse she was very certain it would be racing about now. Sometimes it was difficult remembering what it felt like to feel…to have compassion. Her mother ran the blood bank for the Clan or Coven…sometimes it was hard keeping track of the name. She visited her mother usually delivering fresh blood or just to shoot the breeze.

Cory Matthews, Riley's father and leader of the family took care of maintaining a presence as a school teacher to keep up their human cover. He was the best there was…but she did not envy him for being in a class room full of potential victims. Cory told her that he never saw his students as meals but if they met him outside of school he would not be able to hold back. It hurt her when she heard this from him…a man who seemed better off as a human then a vampire.

Topanga, his wife ran the legal matters of the family while also keeping up appearances as a lawyer. She was good at what she did and she was quite fierce in strength…she had gone toe to toe with her but was eventually pinned to the wall. Topanga was hard but she would do anything for her family and it was through her that meetings were held usually at their place with all the other members of the undead. Maya remembered Cory's brother and how she had a crush on him…when she was human. After being turned though she realized even if they did not age in body she did not want him anymore, strange, but much like human want it was passed onto something else…or someone.

Auggie, Riley's younger brother had yet to turn so he was the only human in the house. Auggie though was born and raised knowing that his family was different. For starters growing up he had to watch himself around sharp objects and hugs were often brief to the point that there was tension. Auggie was a bright kid who could live out his human existence till he came of age. Though with Riley being the first born it was not really a choice…plus it didn't hamper that sunny personality of hers. Riley seemed to embrace being a vampire…though at times needed to be talked to in regards to what she did…or said…mostly said.

Maya found herself deep in thought as she climbed up to the window and sliding in she sees a shadow brushing a stuffed animal. "Hey Riles…got yourself a new pet huh?"

"I call him Starlight…cause he is the first thing I see tonight." Maya could tell that Riley was upset, being friends for a while sort of gave one that power.

"Look Riley I tried getting here fast as I could…it was just…there was a boy and my fangs wouldn't work…why wouldn't they work?" Maya was distraught as she placed her head in her lap as her long blond hair fell before her face.

Riley said nothing and that made her worry. Riley not saying something was like…well…what happened to her tonight. The boy was just so…cute…she hadn't even gotten his name but she presumed it was something to poke fun at. When she lifted her head she saw that Riley was wearing that smile of hers, the goofy one that showed she was about to explode with the information given to her. She had learned long ago not to tell her secrets.

"Maya Hart…you got yourself a crush…spill!" Riley leaped at her and Maya barely had time to stop her before the two of them were rolling on the floor.

"No…I can't…if I do you will tell your parents and then everyone will know…" Maya turned them around so she was straddling her and pinning her arms down over her head.

"I must know Maya…can't you see the anguish I am in not knowing…so spill…again!" Riley leaned up trying to nip at her but Maya refused to let her.

"No Riles…please don't make me tell you…first boy I've liked since your uncle…so please let this go!" Maya waited a bit to see if she would comply…Riley would have one of two moves; comply, in which case it would be settled with a change of conversation, or be a little more tact and turn the tables on her and have her reveal the information.

"You know…I don't want to know…if you want to keep a secret from your best friend in the whole wide world…I will let you." So it was the second option.

Maya slowly let up and as Riley went to turn her over she jumped to her feet and Riley went running into the closet. Moving a hand through her hair she waited a breath. "Riles hon…how you doing?"

"You moved…I am in shadow…this is unexpected. Please help me Maya…I seem to have fallen…and can't get up." Maya pushed out her hip and wore a smile, the kind of smile she wore when she knew her friend was up to no good.

"Nice try Riles but it ain't gonna happen. Now if you will be good I will tell you about the fight I had." Watching as Riley sped out of the closet she saw her take a seat at the window. They had started doing this when they were humans; back then the sunlight didn't bake their skin, now it seemed the only safe time to do this was during the night.

Life was difficult; being a vampire girl in a world filled with cute boys they could not date, it really put a damper on the whole living till killed by other means.

Taking a seat she crosses her leg and imitates a human sigh. "So…after you left I heard the crunch of a branch. The guy wanted me to give up…don't put up a fight…he should have known better. I took him on; you should have seen me I was on fire. When I saw his face though…I just could not finish him off-."

"Wait…you fought a human that fought back...like a hunter?" Riley's voice rose up a bit and Maya tried to calm her down but she seemed a little upset. Riley was hard to reach when she was like this.

"Well…sort of…ok so he was a hunter but this was different Riles. There was something about him that made me think back to when I was human…how I would be feeling right now. Cheeks flushed, heart racing, pulse doing its thing…if you had been there-."

"If I had been there I would remind you of your duty to this coven. My parents took you in after I accidentally turned you…we gave you and your mother a home. You could have your pick of any vampire…even my Uncle…even though he seems to have several suitors. My neck is on the line here Maya…I vouched for you…so please before you do anything rash like fall in love think this over."

Maya patted her hand and the two spent the rest of the night talking about the big vampire gathering to take place. Riley kept talking about this one boy but all Maya could think about was the boy she never got a name to.

* * *

"Lucas have you lost your mind?" Farkle called out to him as he walked down the school hallway the next day. He had recounted what had happened to him to his best friend and weapon handler and tech genius who handled the many bases equipment. There were only a handful of them, hunters, and they usually hung out at Farkle's place, namely cause his parents were retired hunters and they didn't want any hunting business getting their living room messy.

"I know it is crazy Farkle but she didn't kill me…and…we were bantering like we're a couple. Have you ever thought why we aren't allowed to date?" Lucas went to get his books out of his locker and noticed several girls walking by giggling.

"Uh yeah…they'd drink our blood in the middle of the night and leave our bodies to the flies of course! Look Lucas…the fact you survived an encounter is great…it means all that training is paying off. Still…don't let this get to your head…next time you see this dame kill her." Farkle waved at the girls but they stopped giggling.

"How do I kill something with a face…a face like hers that makes me smile? Farkle…maybe it is possible for our kind to be together without the bloodshed and constant warring. I know I'm getting tired of hiding weapons in my locker and looking at each face of my classmate wondering which one of them will kill me."

Farkle let out a groan and he didn't blame him. Heading to class he takes his seat and Mr. Matthews looks out at all of them. It was strange how he always looked so pale but he assumed it was just his natural look. He needed to stop thinking that everyone was a vampire…it did him little good to jump to conclusions here.

"Morning everyone I hope you all had a healthy and nutritious breakfast…I know I did. Now last time we were talking we were discussing the lore of vampires and werewolves. Mr. Friar can you tell me something about vampires?"

Lucas looked up from his book not expecting to be called on right off the bat. "Uh…well…if you stake them through the heart they turn to dust. Sunlight can kill them…they seem to not like holy water a whole lot. Beheading them and-."

"Yes that is very good…I am glad you are keeping up with all this knowledge of the supernatural Lucas. All those things you listed are true…but…there are so many more ways to kill a human though isn't there? You had hunters seeking out these creatures and killing them, wiping them from the face of the earth while these creatures were turned villains and forced to retaliate. If history is any lesson it is the worst enemy is never the monster…but the humans behind it…who seek to punish it for just being. I want you all to think about it as you write me a report. Half of the room will write about vampires and the other half werewolves. See to their history…find a truth you never opened your eyes to."

Lucas had never seen Mr. Matthews so passionate about this subject. In fact this was the first time he ever heard him talk about it. The rest of class went by same as usual and as the bell rang he rose up but Mr. Matthews was before him. Looking to Farkle he watches him shrug just as clueless as him as to why he was here.

"Lucas…how is your family doing?" Lucas raised a brow at that direct question. He was not sure how to answer.

"They are doing good sir…and yours?" Lucas thought he saw a twitch or something glinting in his eyes, maybe it was the lighting.

"My family is strong as ever. I am thinking of letting my daughters come back to school, you may not remember them as they were here only briefly. I want you to keep your distance…they are at that age where they are just noticing boys…scary time for a parent so you understand…right?"

Lucas nodded his head…if only to get out of this awkward conversation. Saying a few ok's and by he met up with Farkle to tell him about his meeting. He was looking forward to meeting these daughters of Mr. Matthews now.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter Maya and Lucas are about to meet again…but things never go as planned do they?


	3. Chapter 3 Difference

CH.3: Difference

Maya sat on the bed in Riley's room as she began to rummage through her closet for a first day outfit. It had been a bit since the two of them were in school; it was a brief attendance like maybe only a day before Riley tried to bite into some guy's neck. She could not remember his face or name but apparently Riley was flirting with him, in her usual manner. Chances are it was because she tried to bite him and the fact that Mr. Matthews wanted his little girl to steer clear of boys that they were pulled from school and set up for home schooling.

Now it was clear though it was time to return to school and continue their education. The two of them had mastered the curriculum of the 7th grade now it was time to move on to the next grade. Topanga had clearly chewed off Cory's ear on trying to keep them home schooled and while Topanga would be home to oversee much of their tutelage she also needed the house to herself before she pulled out her hair.

"Riles…do you think that boy I fought will go to our school?' Maya asks and sees her friend stiffen a bit before looking over her shoulder all smiles.

"No Maya…now I have more important issues than one boy to think about…like do I wear the bow dress or the pinch me cute dress. Which do you think?" Riley turned around holding up a red dress that had one strap with a bow on it while the pinch me cute dress was something flowy.

"Riles…is there a reason why you are wearing a dress?" Maya knew Riley was unique in her personality, sunny and bubbly…yet the dress was going into unfamiliar friend territory.

"Oh well…you see…I thought maybe this year I'd go for something different…" Riley bowed her head and Maya smiled softly as she rose up.

"Riley you do not need to change who you are…you are Riley Matthews, be who you are and wear it proudly. I know your memories of school aren't exactly great being picked on for your bright sunny disposition but wearing a dress to fit into the mold of students…it is not you. So please…go with your first outfit."

Maya gave her a hug then pulled back as Riley went into the closet and changed into a kitty cat shirt and floral like skirt. Riley looked amazing and even if she was a vampire who sucked humans dry she was still her bestie and that would never change.

"So what will you wear?" Riley asks as she spins around wearing that smile that warms her dead heart.

"I have a few selections…and no you may not see them. I will go get dressed and meet you at school. I imagine your father has some lecture downstairs and I'd rather have my morning free of him till school." Maya left Riley's room as she headed for her own…thinking of her first day back and if that boy would be there.

* * *

Maya had chosen a white halter top over blue jeans and as she walked inside the halls after being dropped off by Riley's father she saw people staring. Many of them would not know who they were as they had only lasted a day here a year ago. Riley was all smiles as she was greeting everyone she could and her positive attitude was a sight to behold. Maya meanwhile played it low not really trying to making friends as she had Riley…and that would never change.

She was not looking where she was walking and she walked right into someone. Normally her vampiric reflexes allowed for her to avoid situations like this but this time there was no avoiding it. She was about to fall down but strong arms reached out for her so she was held in a sort of dip. Her eyes lifted and as she saw her savior…she balked. "You...you're the one…I fought?"

"And you are the one I fought…welcome to school." He planted her on her feet and she felt a chill go over her body just at his hands on her.

"Uh thanks…aren't we supposed to be fighting each other…again?" Maya looked around and saw people staring and she moved with him over to the lockers.

"Do you want to fight? Look after our encounter I couldn't stop thinking about you…and true we are supposed to fight till you either drink me dry or I stake you…but shouldn't we move past the cliché? I'm Lucas by the way…sorry I didn't get to say so during our fight. It was impolite of me."

Maya leaned up against the locker and couldn't stop staring into those eyes of his. She was drawn in and she found herself smiling. "Hi Lucas…I'm Maya."

"Lucas…hey…I see you met my girl Maya," Riley inserted herself between the two of them and Maya was drawn back to reality.

"Riley…I remember you…you're the girl who tried to take a bite out of my neck. Wait…no no…something is coming back…you had a best friend-."

"Yes I did…Maya was there that day I was in your lap so publically in my father's classroom. It is too bad I was stopped…you'd make such a lovely groom in our wedding. It would take place in a cemetery as the moon just begins to rise casting a lovely portrait of gloom and doom, why the cemetery, well cause you will die from my bite but then you would come back to life and we would live a very undead life. Oh and there would be puppies too."

"Riles…a word," Maya pulled on her friend's arm and dragged her back a bit. "Riley what are you doing…that is the boy I like-."

"Maya in case you did not hear my proposal that was the boy I liked…I saw him first while you were still getting used to your fangs. Now…don't you think we should let the first girl who saw him have him…I think it only fair…I mean my parents-."

"Riley what has gotten into you? When I spoke of him you warned me to not go against your father's wishes…now you want him?" Maya could not believe Riley.

"You did not tell me he was the boy I tried to drain his blood of; if you had I would tell you to back off for he is my destiny, my perfect mate for all eternity. We will work together as a team bringing happiness to all that see us before we kill them for their blood. Can't you just see it…he will make Rileytown a huge contribution."

Maya felt sad at hearing this. She was trying her best to hear out her friend but this could not be the same Riley who…well…and the fact she tried to use her vampiric roots to hold her in place, that her parents had taken her in and given her a future. She had her future taken from her…it might be easy for Riley to drink blood and live on the immortality train but she had wanted to do better things…go to art schools and maybe have a family someday…and now she couldn't do any of those things.

"Hello ladies…the name is Farkle…your future husband. I have two arms…anyone want to be on one of them?" Farkle came in and Maya barely gave him a glance while Riley turned around wearing a friendly smile.

"Farkle…can you not see we are having a private meeting. It is very rude interrupting…I do not like rude people." Riley approached him and Maya tried to stop her but she pushed her back and she hit the locker.

"Uh sorry…normally that gets a rude laugh or a dismissive flip of hair…Lucas help…" Farkle began to back away but Maya could see Riley would not listen to reason.

"Riley easy…my friend was just introducing himself. Look there is no need to do anything rash…we could all be friends." Maya smiled at Texas Rick…so brave even though staring death in the face.

"I would like that…but Farkle the next time you offer your arm to me I might take you up on your offer…and you will live to regret it. Lucas shall we go?" Riley went to take his arm and Maya just looked on unsure what to do.

This was Riley…her best friend in the world and the boy she had fallen for was now hers. She and Riley had only small squabbles, their biggest being the day she turned her. Her chest was pushing in and out and she dug her nails into her palm. That is when Mr. Matthews popped his head out of the classroom.

"Ladies, Lucas, and Farkle…may I ask what type of commotion is going on outside my classroom?" Mr. Matthews then focused on Riley and he pointed.

"Hello daddy…do you remember Lucas? I tried to bite him on the first day…well now I am back and I would like to date him please." Riley was all smiles and Maya slowly made her way over.

"No…no Riley you may not date him for he is a human, humans bad, I thought we went over this just this morning. You date your own kind…so let go of the meal on two legs."

"That is no fair daddy…oh well…I guess I will see you in my dreams then," Riley let go of him and went to shove him against the locker.

"You are not turning him Riley…haven't you learned from Maya? Have you fed…no…so step away from Lucas, it is hard enough finding students who will actually show up and do the work."

"Mr. Matthews…you are a vampire?" Lucas seemed stunned by this and Maya could see Cory had not expected this to all come out on the first day back for his daughters.

"You are all late…I suggest you get to your seats. This discussion is over." And then he vanished into the classroom.

"Farkle will see you ladies later…preferably where a lot of people are…" Farkle fled into the class while shooting a look at Lucas.

"Our business is not over Lucas…you will be mine…and that rich blood of yours too." Riley winked at him with two eyes and tried strutting but it came to a skip instead.

Maya and Lucas were the only ones left outside and Maya rubbed her arm. "So…what now?" She felt like everything had gotten out of hand fast.

"Look Maya…I like you…but I can't see us going past friends right now. I hope you understand but…finding out my teacher is a vampire and that I'm going to be stalked by your friend, it is a lot to take in. I'm sorry." He held out his hand and she nodded her head taking his hand.

"Y-Yeah…I mean hey I got things on my plate too. We will just be friends…see you in class huckleberry." She gave him a playful punch and watched as he grimaced a bit before heading in.

Maya then felt her body wracked with sadness that was hard to control. Hurrying to a bathroom she curls up in a stall losing it. Her best friend had gone after the boy she liked and the boy she liked just wanted to be friends…worst day ever.

 **Authors note:** Maya's world is turned upside down as her best friend betrays her going after Lucas. Lucas meanwhile has just told her they can be only friends. Next chapter a family hunt is in order and Maya and Riley clash.


	4. Chapter 4 Falling out

CH.4: Falling out

It was the annual family hunt and no one was exempt…well except for Auggie who was still human and the things they would do might scar him. Maya was still mad at Riley for going after Lucas so the two of them weren't exactly on speaking terms. The hunt was a two day event first started by Cory's parents who could not be here due to other matters that concerned them. Standing in the crisp cold night of September Maya wore a blue low cut blouse over blue faded jeans fitted for activities that involved running and duration.

Riley wore a purple black corset over a long flowing skirt. Her hair was done up in a slight bun with hair trailing out over her soft features. Maya had taken one look at the outfit and figured she was staring at mirror Riley. Her behavior was hard to pinpoint these days with emotional mood swings and boy stealing. Where was the happy go lucky spunky girl who sang 'I'm walking on sunshine' when she was having a good day? When had they started to fall apart?

"Evening family…and welcome to the annual family hunt. To those still new to this I will explain the rules. Each of you will be given a certain part of town…you are to find your mark…drink their blood and take one possession of theirs off of them. Once you have the possession you must bring it back here…however it is fair game to the other family members so if they confront you and manage to best you…anyway…then that item is theirs and it counts as a point. Whoever has the most possessions wins the award."

Maya didn't really know what the reward was…she had yet to win. Sometimes she wondered if she had the heart for this, oh wait she didn't, so yeah that made sense. Competing with them was Topanga…who normally babysat Auggie. It was just them girls out here…the three of them going toe to toe. Her mother was working late at the blood bank so she couldn't make it. Josh was away as well and Eric was hard to pinpoint these days.

"On your mark…get set…go!" Cory yelled and the three were off. Maya veered to the right as she followed the path she had been assigned. Her outfit allowed her certain liberties she was certain Riley's wouldn't allow. Being the more athletic of the two she bounded over the gate and proceeded to the subway. It was dark and lots of homeless people were about. Creeping along she can smell a heavily intoxicated young woman walking by.

Maya pressed her back up against the wall and as she launched from cover she brought her hand to her throat slowly leading her nails across drawing fresh blood out. The woman whimpered against her touch but she would not relent. Her fangs slowly worked out and she found her vein and sunk down drinking from her. The woman kicked about frantically as the color drained from her face till she lie limp in her arms.

Maya remembered somewhat how she had looked when Riley had drank from her. The difference though here was there was no chance to be reborn…she simply was no more. Lying her body down she moves her fingers over her eyes and then removes a necklace from around her throat and breaks it from her.

"Well done peaches…you did that masterfully and might I add that last part actually had me choking up. No seriously it did…Maya you are a true artist when it comes to the kill. Now hand over the necklace."

"Why…so you can steal this away from me like you did with Lucas?" Maya shouted out at her. Due to the day of night the subway didn't have too many people to worry about seeing them…and if so they were either drunk or keeping to themselves.

"Ooh…still hurting over that huh? Look Maya what we have is special…don't throw it away over some boy who will be mine soon. I will drain him of his blood…as I did you and he will be my special someone…my mate for all eternity-."

"Have you even asked him what he wants? Riles we don't have to drain everyone to fall in love, that is taking their free choice…that is forcing them into something they may not want. I like him, human; if you take that away from him he'll be dead…he'll lose what made him special-."

"Maya…stop fighting for him…it is already decided. True my father thinks I am not ready to sire another, but, I am willing to give it another go to make him into something splendid and unstoppable. We all have our special someone Maya…Lucas is just not for you." Riley then races at her.

Maya wanted no part of this so she turned tail and began to run. Riley of course was already on her dragging her back down and then throwing her into one of the support beams. Her blond hair flew in front of her face and as she lay on the ground she swept her leg and went to drag Riley down with her.

"Riley…I don't want to hurt you…you are my best friend and this is just some stupid contest. Why can't you go back to being the girl who I admired-?"

Riley glowered at her and brought her elbow up and brought it down on her stomach causing her to sit upright. Feeling her cold hands at her throat she began to roll around trying to lose her. The two of them were refusing to give up and Maya kneed her before throwing her over her. Getting to her feet she sees Riley dash at her slamming into her side.

"That girl…she does not exist anymore…I have to think of my future Maya…with or without you by my side." Maya took a moment to consider those words. And then she attacked. The two began to slice at each other's clothes and each of them then gripping the other's head as they spun around; neither refused to break this deadlock.

"Riley this is insane…all this over one boy…can't you see this is tearing us apart?" Maya tugged on Riley's hair but Riley did not respond like she would usually. She felt Riley spinning her faster and then she threw her onto the subway tracks. Maya spat up blood as she hit the tracks and she felt her arm break upon contact. Pain shot through her and she looked up to see Riley standing above her.

"Maya…you have to give up on Lucas…it is not healthy obsessing over him." Riley then picked up the necklace that had been lost by her during their scuffle. Hearing a subway car heading towards her she closes her eyes and in a split second of being hit she bends down absorbing some of the gravity against her before leaping up and grabbing onto one of the lights above. Bending her knees in she hangs there and waits for the vehicle to pass before falling down. Lying there holding her arm she hears the car disappear before rising to her feet. This was not over.

* * *

Riley had gotten ahead of her in points but Maya did not sweat it out much. She did her best with a broken arm that was on the mend, vampire healing and all. She came up against Topanga once but the older vampire was too powerful and in her weakened state it didn't take long to render her useless. By the time the night wore on into the wee early hours of morning, yeah she used wee, her body was broken and bruised and she and Riley had to call in sick.

During her recuperation she thought about her fight with Riley and how the two of them had been so intense. Riley had come out of that fight the victor…which surprised her given Riley's stance on violence…at least the old her. Right now Maya's eye was swollen and her arm was in a sling, her lip was swollen and there was bruising on her stomach and chest. Cory was stunned to see both her and Riley beaten up while Topanga, the winner seemed quite healthy and free of much urt.

Maya decided to go out for a walk one night and heard a weapon behind her. "We have go to stop meeting like this." The voice said and Maya bit her bottom lip.

"Ranger Roy…you intending to do something with that weapon or what?" Maya turned around looking through her one good eye and smiled seeing Lucas lower his crossbow.

"Well that depends…why Ranger Roy?" He gave her a playful smile of his own and Maya tried to run her hand through her hair but her hand was in a cast.

"It goes nicely with where you come from…a little friendly banter really," Maya felt a bit ashamed to say this all aloud.

"I like it…tell you what…each time we see each other you can call me whatever you like. I didn't see you in class today…nor did I see your friend. Is everything alright?" He reached forward and she tensed…until he pulled her hair behind her ear.

"It is nothing…just a family outing that got a bit rough," Maya shrugged nonchalantly at it ceasing any conversation on the topic. "What are you doing out?"

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" Lucas slung his crossbow across his back and went to lean up against the wall.

"Tell me a lie…I'll tell you if I believe you," Maya joined him up against the wall and looked out at the empty streets all around them.

"A believable lie huh…ok…how about this I was out for a walk?" He looked at her and she shook her head.

"A guy like you out for a walk…nah…how about the truth this time?" May waited while watching him with hopeful blue eyes.

Lucas reached his hand down below and as she felt his fingers brush along hers she felt her voice caught in her throat. This was unexpected…not that she didn't want this to happen but…how could he feel for her…when she killed his kind?

"I came out hoping I would find you…kind of glad I chose tonight. I know you are a vampire Maya…and that my being a hunter can make things…tricky. I don't care though…you make me happy and that is what should count…right?" He began to lean in and she felt her body moving of its own accord.

"Y-Yeah…of course…happiness…you…" She was just about to kiss him, share her very first kiss when she hears a phone ring.

"I'm sorry about that…my parents don't like me out this late. I'll see you in class tomorrow…assuming your friend doesn't bite me. I enjoyed this little chat of ours."

"Yeah I did too…Lucas…" Maya was about to say something when he leaned in and kissed her cold cheek. Placing her hand on hit she watches as he leaves. It may not have been on the lips…but it was a start.

 **Authors note:** Riley and Maya's problems are just scraping the surface and now that Lucas has shown how he feels for Maya things will only get rockier. And of course add Cory the protective parent and his suspicions of Lucas and drama is bound to happen.


	5. Chapter 5 Father knows best

CH.5: Father knows best

"Mr. Friar may we have a word?" Lucas heaved a sigh as he looked over to see Mr. Matthews approaching him. Now he saw where Riley got her forwardness.

"Of course Mr. Matthews were you wanting to talk out here with all these people or in your classroom?" Lucas watched him do a double take as he saw some students looking their way.

"In my classroom would be preferable…don't you people have somewhere to be?" Cory led him into the room and as the door closed behind him he noticed how the blinds were shut so little light came through.

"I know what this is about and you don't have to worry Mr. Matthews…your secret is safe with me." Lucas took his seat and watched as Mr. Matthews walked around his desk collecting fake dust off the top of his desk.

"Oh I'm not worried about my secret…just as much as I'm sure you aren't worried that you are a hunter. Yes I know what you are Mr. Friar…in fact I've known for quite some time. You don't think a teacher doesn't know their students? I know each and everyone one of their names and know full well they aren't set on killing my kind-."

Lucas remembered the assignment given and had forgot to do it. Strange how when a world is filled with vampires and hunters there was still time to forget homework. "I'm sorry ok…I guess the truth is part of me wants to give up being a hunter…sometimes I wonder if it is all worth it. Back in Texas-."

"Yeah yeah…that is not the reason I called you in here to reminisce about home. Riley has taken a liking to you, a dangerous obsession if you will. All she can talk about is making you her deputy Mayor of Rileytown. You need to stop what you are doing…she is my daughter and I won't have her with a human let alone a hunter."

Lucas wore a smile and then found Mr. Matthews before him staring him down. He didn't really blink as he knew that Mr. Matthews loved this job more than anything. In some truth it was this job that brought out the humanity in him and that he saw to the education of these kids. Of course this hardly excused him drinking the blood of humans and not expecting to be staked. He didn't he could stake him though if it came down to it…Mr. Matthews taught him valuable lessons in life and subjects most teachers didn't put a flare to.

"You don't have to worry about Riley and me sir…she is kind of like the psycho sister I never had, but one filled with a good heart albeit not really there anymore. You do remember she tried to bite my neck on the first day right?"

Cory nodded his head as he moved out from behind his desk and placed his back to it. "Riley was sunshine and puppy dogs long before she was turned. She was so bright and saw the best in everyone that it made me sad when she reached the age to be turned. Oh she knew about the family being vampires and her last days as a mortal she spent it well by being her. Sometimes when a sweet innocent girl like Riley loses what she once was…it changes something inside tainting it and making it something it should never be. I look back at my actions and realize as a father…I didn't do what was best for Riley…but was best for me. Someday Mr. Friar you will understand that the role of the father is more than being the provider of the family…it is also protector, storyteller, builder of dreams, clown, sampler of eww food. See I'm sure you have come to understand that we vampires can't have children-."

"Then you are a late in life vampire aren't you?" Lucas watched him as he chuckled lightly at that and folded his arms.

"Yes I am Mr. Friar…well…Lucas that is. Topanga and I went to school together and fell in love and through a bit of obstacles in our way we finally moved on from our world that we had fully explored to seek out new adventure and perhaps start a family. Riley and Auggie were our pride and joy but then one night when my best friend Shawn came to visit he was changed. Shawn had grown pale and then to this day it is hard to understand what happened next. I remember us on the couch and then Shawn telling me not to be afraid. I felt a blinding pain and I went limp. Next thing I know I'm going to bed and feeding on my wife. To this day Topanga won't let that moment pass…another regret of mine."

Lucas wasn't sure why he was revealing all this to him but he appreciated the honesty. Shawn must have realized that Cory could take being a vampire hence why he sought him out. It was hard to say what kind of vampire Shawn was but time would tell. "Thank you…Cory for telling me all this…it means a lot you can trust me with this."

Cory nods his head as he moves over to shake his hand. "Lucas you are a good man and I can see in your eyes you would never do anything to hurt me or my family." Cory let go and as Lucas walked past him he couldn't stop himself.

"Mr. Matthews…I am in love with Maya…just thought you should know." Lucas turned around slowly and found him staring hard at him.

"You could not let it go could ya? Do you not see how bad this situation is? Maya is like a daughter to me, after taking her and her mother in I looked after her like she was my own. She is family Lucas…and she happens to be my daughter's best friend. I might also like to add if you pursue Maya there is no happily ever after. Maya is a vampire…she drinks human blood and does not sleep. She can never have children…is that what you really want?"

Lucas hesitated at the door and wore a soft smile, his eyes finally meeting his teacher and concerned father and spoke from the heart. "From the moment we first fought…to meeting again in these hallowed halls of education I found myself falling for her. I tried to put it aside but the harder I fought it the more it all made sense…and I would do anything to be with her."

"Maya is a special girl Lucas…but so is Riley. I do not want to see Riley hurt but if you swear to not harm my family in anyway shape or form…you may date Maya." Lucas smiled at that and as he turned around he saw Farkle.

"It is Farkle time," Farkle walked over to the desk and flipped over the name of Cory to that of his own. Lucas had grown used to this as had Mr. Matthews and the two took their seats.

"You have the floor Farkle," Mr. Matthews swept a hand out as he took his own seat behind his desk.

"Lucas are you daft man…do you not know that if you scorn one woman the other will surely find ways to make your life a living nightmare? Riley is sweet and kind and offers your life immortality…while Maya offers you rough passion but little heart. There needs to be more discussion before a final choice is made."

Nodding his head he splays his hands across the desk and looks at Farkle, mostly cause he already had talked to Mr. Matthews. "I understand where you are coming from Farkle…but…Maya has stolen my heart, her smile and the way she bites her bottom lip it touches my very soul. Riley was fun and bubbly from what I remember…till she sat in my lap and tried to bite me. Of course I didn't know she was a vampire then so I suppose that is excusable. My point is…yes I realize someone is going to get hurt but if I approach it carefully maybe she will understand-."

"How about this then…if you are dating Maya…does that mean I can date Riley?" He grinned and Lucas could tell Mr. Matthews did not like that idea.

"I believe Riley made it clear she did not want anything to do with you Farkle. I admire your persistence…but in this case I would suggest letting it go. Riley is a tough cookie in that she exists on another plane from ours…I'd advise tread carefully-."

"Oh please Lucas you don't have to worry about me…I thrive on danger and excitement, if you can handle a vampire beauty like Maya…I can handle the wild Riley." Hearing the bell ring Lucas had no more time to persuade his friend what he was getting into.

Seeing Maya enter the room took his breath away and he saw her play with her hair before taking her seat in front of him. "Hey Maya I was thinking-."

"Lucas there you are…I've been looking all over for you," Riley took a seat on his desk and he started.

"Riley now isn't the best time…I was going to ask Maya something-." Lucas had hoped this wouldn't happen…but some things could never be controlled.

"Oh you were, well that is funny cause I was going to ask you something. See my family is having this party and I was wondering if you would be my date." Riley gazed down at him and he tried to resist but her eyes were glowing and he found himself falling.

"Riles I don't think Lucas would-." Lucas didn't know what overcame him…it was like his brain shut down and all there was Riley.

"Yes Riley…I will go with you." Lucas tried fighting it but something took hold of him and just would not let go.

"Oh that just sounds so perfect…wouldn't you agree Maya? Now give me a kiss…a real kiss and I'll go take my seat." Lucas knew in the back of his head that warning sirens were going off as he had given Mr. Matthews his word he was not pursuing Riley.

Lucas could see Maya and knew his dreams for the two of them were breaking apart here and now. Placing his hand behind Riley's head he goes to kiss her fully on the lips. The class is cheering as the two of them kiss but Lucas doesn't feel anything…he had broken another promise then and there promising to not hurt Mr. Matthews and his family.

Riley pulled from the kiss with a purposeful smack of her lips and slid into her chair like everything was normal. Lucas could see Mr. Matthews fuming and he could hear Maya's heart breaking…things just went from great to worse.

 **Authors note:** Lucas and Maya's romance is once again hitting a road bump as Riley seizes an opportunity of taking Lucas. In the next chapter it is the Matthews big party with many familiar faces in attendance. Will Maya be able to win back Lucas…or is he lost to Riley for good? The friendship struggle continues next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Fighting for your man part one

CH.6: Fighting for your man part one

Maya was blown away by the tenacity that Riley brought to the table. She had stolen Lucas and if she had her way Lucas would be a vampire by the end of the party. It was clear Riley was obsessed with finding a perfect mate and naturally it had to be the very same person she wanted. Even Cory was taken aback by all this but he seemed to see something she had not picked up on. Cory told her he would have this settled but till then she had to keep her emotions in check. She surmised Cory was well aware of the trouble brewing between the two of them.

So Maya did her best to keep to herself and avoid Lucas and Riley as they walked the halls holding hands or laughing at who knew what. Ok so she knew what they were laughing about due to her sense of hearing but she really would rather not listen in. When school ended she just wanted to be alone…not possible though as Lucas's best friend Farkle was waiting for her.

"Hey there Maya…all alone huh…so am I. I could have sworn Riley was into me but guess she likes the built kind, not that I'm not built but…heh…what can you do. So can I walk you home?"

On any other day Maya would decline but in her edgy sort of unsettled mood she figured the company would be best to keep her in check. True Farkle was human and she could hear his delicious heart beating…but she had no desire to suck him dry. This was probably the second time that has happened…the first time was with Lucas.

"Sure Farkle you can walk me home. Just don't slow me down any." Maya could feel her skin burning and knew a way home that avoided the sun. It was a path she and Riley took when they weren't in full blown fight mode. There were several alleys they walked through…due to the fact they were vampires they had no fear of any thug or shooter there. Maya recalled one time someone thought they were innocent enough to take…his windpipe was crushed and he was drained all before he could pull out his small knife.

"So…our first official date…not exactly what I call the most locale of places but it certainly has that dangerous kind of vibe. You like your guys dangerous don't you Maya? Yeah…the bad boy types…I can be bad for you…ouch." He bumped into a trash can and hopped behind her and she smiled a bit.

"No offense Farkle…but you are so wrong. I know you aren't told that a lot as you are right…but just cause I come across as unapproachable doesn't mean I'm not holding out for a Prince to warm up my heart. I thought Lucas was it…I mean for him to like a vampire like me…and now he is with Riley-."

"You really like him huh?" Farkle sounded deflated and she felt bad for doing that to him. Once you got past the whole strong approach he was really a nice guy. Lucas only the second guy she ever went boing for and it just ate her up inside that he was with another. It was like that Taylor Swift song 'you belong with me' only in a vampiric sense.

Maya nodded her head as they made it through the alley and proceeded to the next one. They were due for some rain soon so that meant little sun. It was because of this that people would be showing for the Matthews party. All of Riley's family would be there and some other vampires seeking to socialize. All the blood her mother had been getting would be served at the party in punch bowls or for the more adult there were blood sport that was held upstairs. The Matthews home was a lot bigger on the inside then led to believe as Cory had done some extra adage of rooms and it even had a cellar that led under the city to get past those days too hot to bear travel above. It was hard to believe that they had that kind of money to spend but they had.

Hearing a gun click she doesn't turn around knowing what type of perp is behind her. Farkle however turns around and freezes. "Maya…there is a guy with a gun…what do we do?"

"Ok squirt you can go…it is the girl I am after. Mmm…I'm going to enjoy this so much. Now go on…nothing you will see here will be for your eyes." He waves the gun and Farkle still can't move. Maya realizes she has only a few seconds till he loses his patience and kills Farkle. This is why she and Riley walked this path and others didn't.

"You know…normally this would be the part where I try to fight you off and Farkle here goes running for help but by the time he does you will have done what you have and I will be struck in a traumatic state. The thing is…this situation is far from normal." Her fangs popped out and as she raced over to him she raked his hand causing him to drop the gun as blood drizzled down his hand. Moving behind him so fast he hardly has time to realize what is happening before she leans her head back.

"Oh god…no no…please don't do that…you are better than this Maya. He doesn't need to die…I know humans are bad in their own right…but there are ways humans are dealt with. This guy will get what is coming to him…and if you want to be with a human…you need to show you can abide by their laws."

Maya wanted to disagree and just sink her teeth in…but maybe Farkle was right. Hitting him behind the head she watches as he crumples to the ground with a thump and walks over his body kicking his gun away. Sometimes it was hard remembering what it was like to be human…to not take a life and be just a teen. "How was that?"

"Um…well…you hit him kind of hard on the head…but you didn't kill him. So overall you are showing some humanity." Farkle began walking and Maya followed him. As he reached for her hand she pushed it away and he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

The party began around evening but Maya was lost in thought up on the roof. Riley and Lucas had already shown and were so beautiful together. If she heard Riley right tonight was the night she made Lucas a vampire. Cory's talk apparently did not sway her any and it was kind of hard grounding a vampire when she could leave whenever she wanted. Riley was presenting Lucas to all her family and he just went along with it.

"Hey kiddo…thought I'd find you up here." Maya wore a soft smile as she knew all too well who had joined her.

"Shawn…when did you get back?" Maya turned to see the ruggedly handsome loner his mom had the boing for. The two had been talking for a while and Shawn seemed to really like her mom. Shawn would have taken her and her mother with him on the road but it would have taken her from all she was familiar with. He was the one to first turn Cory into a vampire.

"I heard there was a party and Cory throws some of the wildest parties out there, so, came soon as I could. I hear you and Riley got in a tiff…wanna talk about it?" Shawn walked over and joined her looking out at the many parks either parked or just arriving.

"Shawn…did Cory ever take a girl you were into?" Maya looked at him and he cracked one of those smiles of his.

"Cory…take a girl from me…hardly. Look Cory was a shy weird kid who was insecure about his hair and he tended to talk too much for his own good. I was sort of the ladies guy back during the good ole days…but Cory got the better deal with Topanga. There was a moment though where I went out with Topanga…but only to make Cory jealous and step up his game. I take it Riley stole your guy huh?"

Maya nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. The moon was out and as it shined on her it was revealed she wore a red blood dress with no straps and it pooled about her ankles. Her mother had got her this dress and in all honesty she would have preferred blue.

"His name is Lucas. I met him one night and he had a weapon trained on me. We fought and we didn't kill each other. When I saw him in school that same chemistry was there…but apparently Riley remembered almost biting him and suddenly she wanted him. Now she has him and she plans on biting him tonight."

Shawn nodded his head as he tried to digest what she told him. She knew this was still new to him to talk to a girl, especially her like she was his own daughter. Maya had seen the way he looked at Cory and his family and there was almost a cloudy look in his eyes dawning on regret, on missed opportunity. Maya wanted Shawn to be her father…for him to finally step up with her mother who still waited on a full commitment from him.

"I talked to Cory so I managed to fill in some of the stuff you did not mention…such as him being a hunter and how Riley put him under hypnosis. Yes he is quite deep under her stare and will do just about anything to please her. Riley is quite the wicked one…but all is not lost. If you want him…fight for him. Now I don't mean the physical stuff…heard about that as well and risky move there kid. You need to get him to yourself…snap him out of this before it is too late. This party may very well be your last chance."

Maya knew he was right she just wasn't sure she had it in her to go up against Riley. Some part of her was still fighting against what had happened to her best friend. Still if she turned Lucas he would lose what made him precious to her. "Thanks Shawn…oh and about my mother…she is here too."

Shawn cracked a smile taking a hint and placed an arm around her as he led her back downstairs. "I'll go talk to her…but no promises. Tonight is about you young lovers…go get your man Maya." Shawn was her positive role model and she didn't plan on striking out tonight. Game on Riley.

 **Authors note:** Maya is on the move as time is against her to stop Riley from changing Lucas. In part two Maya will have to pull out all the stops and when the night is over will Lucas still be human…or has Riley succeeded in her plan? Note this is not the end…but only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7 Fighting for your man part two

CH.7: Fighting for your man part two

The music was quite uplifting and the couples took the dance floor swaying close together in a myriad of bright colors and synergy. Maya watched as Shawn went to seek out her mother leaving her to herself. The party was going quite peacefully but deep down there was an undercurrent of pressure. Cory had made a few enemies and some of them were here tonight…though none would do anything while under peaceful terms. Maya only knew a little bit from what she talked to Topanga about and from what she gathered a war was starting to rear its ugly face.

She only had one shot at this and she'd best not screw it up or else she would have to face a world where she was related to Lucas. Maya was well aware that for a vampire family was about connection and a bond that ran deep as blood. She was not a Matthews but she was raised as part of their family…taught how to live and how to feed. Blood was life and in order to survive one needed to feed. Maya did not want Lucas to go through that.

Spotting Lucas as he was by himself she pushed across the dance floor as the music began to start up again. Reaching for his hand she saw him staring blankly at her. Whatever Riley had hit him with it was deep. "I realize you may be a bit under but just go with me on this Ranger Rick…we'll get through this together."

"M-Maya…you shouldn't…Riley…" Maya wanted to cry just hearing his voice again. However she had to pull him onto the dancefloor and that meant doing something she was not comfortable with.

"Shhh darling…we about to dance…yee-hah…and do si do…lets show them what real Texan dancing is all about." Maya smiled and saw a smile crack on his face. Feeling his hand in her she began to move with her as his eyes began to flicker. Moving about the floor the two of them were dancing with two steps and turning their bodies as her dress flowed about her.

"This is called the Texas two-step…just follow along everyone you will get it soon enough. Maya what is going on?" He asked her and she buried her face into his chest listening to that sweet heart of his. Since the first moment she heard his heart she knew it was beating for her.

"Just dance Lucas…live like you've never lived before," Maya lifted her head gazing up into his eyes finding them staring right back at her.

"You called me by my name…that is quite a feat for you I bet," he teased her but she could take his teasing all day if just to know he was not cold and frozen like everyone here.

"It is…but I'll live…come tomorrow I'll make sure to come up with a new nick name for you. All I can tell you is Riley lured you here to turn you…I'm making sure that doesn't happen." Maya did her best to keep up with the dance, though it proved to be much more fun than she realized.

"Well done Maya…it would appear you have stolen Lucas from me." Riley strolled down the spiral stair case and her dress dragged behind her. Her hair was flowing behind her and she hand her hands clasped before her.

"Yeah well…you stole him first! Riles enough is enough…I am not going to let you turn Lucas into one of us…it is not his fate…none of us should be allowed to choose. Lucas is a hunter…but he is also a very special person to me." Maya slid her hand in his and stood there before the entire family.

"Is that so? And you came here before all of us to proclaim something precious to him right? Well out with it Maya…please tell him before I take him up to my room…" Riley showed her teeth and there was a chorus of applause. Cory didn't look too happy though.

"Uh Maya…what is she talking about?" Lucas stood there confused and Maya felt on the spot. She had not pictured saying this in front of all these people…but seeing Shawn talking to her mom made her realize it was time to fight. Lucas deserved to know how she felt…and that she was not going to change him.

"Well…this is awkward…not sure what to say here. Lucas…from the moment we fought to meeting again in school you touched a part of me I thought would never feel again. I'm not an easy person to get along with…you can ask anyone. I realize I'm not the prettiest girl out there…and I have baggage and flaws to boot. However one thing I can say with certainty here and now…I love you Lucas Friar…with all my undead heart."

Maya stared at him fearing he would reject her or maybe he was still under Riley's hypnosis. She had never bared her soul like this before…and playing with her hands she felt kind of silly. Lucas had nothing to say and she could feel herself losing it. How could he not have anything to say after she professed her feelings to him in front of all her family? Staring hard at him she walked up to him and pushed at his chest.

"Well…say something…you don't just stand there after a girl gives her love to you without-." Maya then was pulled to him and her face was cupped before she felt her lips meeting his. The kiss was magical and she melted into him feeling like the entire world had stopped moving.

Lucas pulled back after the kiss lasted a bit and she only managed a few incoherent words. "Maya Hart…you are indeed difficult to get to know…but I like that about you, you are a challenge but also you have never hidden who you are from me. You give me nicknames trying to break me but to me they are terms of endearment and my life would be dull without them. I love you…I guess that is what I'm trying to say. I will shout it to the world if you want-."

"Heel Huckleberry…I think everyone gets it. Which leaves only one person left to deal with." Maya pulled away then as she looked for Riley and found her making her way over.

"Maya…I would just like to say…congratulations!" Riley went to hug her and Maya stood there confused.

"Uh Riles…what gives…I thought you would be more upset over this." Maya pulled back and saw her friend beaming.

"Maya sweet Maya…did you really think I wanted Lucas? He was a crush I had and tried to take a bite out of…but after that I got over it. That night you told me you would meet me at the window…I actually stayed behind to watch you fight Lucas. I could see something there and I didn't want to be left out so I came up with a plan…to get you two together."

Cory and Topanga exchanged looks and most of the people who had just arrived or been there a bit were murmuring about this change of evening venue. "Wait…so your mood swing was intentional?"

"Sorry about that…I was trying to get Maya and Lucas to this point. When I saw Lucas at school I kinda acted crazy claiming him as my own…pushing you outside of that little bubble you keep to. I mean Maya…I love you but if I don't look out for you, your best friend, who will? I admit the fighting got pretty intense but it was Shawn who-."

"Shawnie…did you teach my daughter how to fight?" Cory turned on his best friend but Shawn held up his hands.

"I taught her a few things Cor…it was a good sound plan and she was helping Maya out…best friends always help each other out. Sometimes all it takes is bringing a girl to see a movie to get them out of their shell."

Riley smiled and Maya remembered the story of Shawn taking Topanga on a date. Of course through all this Lucas the victim…he had no idea this was going on. Maya though knew she was also kept out of the loop but somehow…the fact that Riley would go to such lengths to see her happy…it made her want to hug her then beat her.

"I'm sorry Lucas for everything…this was all for my girl here and she has helped me out of my insecurities for a while and has looked out for me with the best intentions. I turned her into a vampire and stole her humanity…I was the one who gave her all this. I realize love is quite rare but what I saw of you and Lucas…I had to act. Lucas is indeed a good guy…and he is your moral compass and he is yours to look after when things get…rough."

Maya sniffed and walked over pulling her bestie into a hug. It had been all an act, a crazy one but it showed how much she cared. Then again they might have reached this road eventually without any interference…but she didn't want to ruin Riley's moment. Riley was a romantic at heart and she hoped someday Riley would find someone just as special.

"Hello…I kind of feel used here…I mean I'm glad you two are friends again but couldn't this have been done without putting me under and putting me in a room with vampires?" Lucas had a point.

"How about I take him upstairs while the party continues?" Maya held onto his arm as he was still trying to make sense of everything. When they made it to her room she closed the door behind them and sat him down on the bed. Climbing into his lap she stared down at him as he sighed.

"Maya…all of this has got me thinking…if something is going down…you need someone on your side. I can help you out…change me…make me one of you-."

Maya was aghast at that. "No…no way Lucas I will not turn you. I made that entire speech down there…I won't take away your humanity, your soul…just so you can fight in some war. My family has it…you don't need to get involved."

Lucas placed his hands on her face and she melted in it. "I am already in it…I'm in love with a vampire and that is about as deep as a mortal like me will get before dipping his toes in further. You have seen me fight…why won't you-?"

"I'm scared Lucas…if I turn you…things will never be the same again. We will be different…you will lose that part of you I love so much. You have no idea what you are giving up-."

Lucas kissed her and she ran her hands down his back feeling his warmth play off his body. As he pulls from the kiss he places her face at his neck. His pulse is racing and she feels her fangs extend. Oh no…why now…what had he done?

"All you need to do is bite…I'm ready," Lucas waited and Maya closed her eyes opening her mouth wider and then she lowered nearer before contact was made.

* * *

Farkle was walking along the street sort of feeling left out. After seeing what Maya did it made him realize just how lonely it was being human. Lucas was ok being human but he was dating a vampire, or would be assuming all went down accordingly. The moon was full and shining bright and he stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Kermit was right…it's not easy being green. I just want to see the other side…to immerse myself in the wild side of things…I'm through with being on the sidelines." Farkle kicked a rock and heard the bush move.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up and he shrugged it off as nothing. It was likely just the wind was all. Continuing to walk he hears the bush move again and he begins to walk faster. Just the wind, just the wind, just the wind…that is what he kept thinking over and over like a mantra.

And then there was a snarl…like a dog…but much bigger. "Nice doggy…Farkle would never do anything to hurt you…so…you go home and I won't tell anyone about this…ok?"

Farkle turned and saw nothing there. Huh…maybe the wind…maybe a ravenous dog. Turning back around though he sees something with a lot of fur and then it races at him with its jaw stretched and teeth coming his way. And then he screamed.

 **Authors note:** So, was it Lucas that got bit or was it Farkle? Or was it both? What did you think of Riley's plan? I thought about it for a bit and it could have gone two ways, either Riley was indeed going against Maya's happiness taking Lucas away…or Riley had been planning this from the very beginning helping her friend out. A war is coming as well and family has never been more important. Love may have found Lucas and Maya but now that Lucas's secret is out…there maybe those not too happy with it. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Burn of the bite

CH.8: Burn of the bite

Farkle groans as he struggles to get out of bed only to find himself not on his bed…but the floor. "It must have been one of those nights…test coming up…lack of covers needed for the heat will go to my head. Hmm…strange normally there is a pillow here though…oh there it is…torn to shreds?" Farkle sat up and held his head then noted the lack of clothing on his bare body.

"He wakes…for a minute I thought you'd end up sleeping in your own drool." Farkle knew that voice and as he stood up he gawked seeing an actual girl in his room…but not just any girl-.

"Isadora…what are you doing in here?" It was his arch nemesis Smackle…hmm…perhaps rival fit better as it was less antagonistic.

"Hello Farkle…it does my heart good to see you survived the process. I am sure you do not recall last night so I shall fill it in for you, I am nice like that. You were feeling low last night as you thought of your friends, being that they are vampire and hunter and thought things would be different if you had a role in their…messy lives. Watching you from afar and up on stage as we competed and matched our intellect I knew you were my equal…my mate. So waiting for the right time…I bit you."

Farkle took a moment to process this as he took a seat on the bed…thankfully she hadn't gotten rid of his pants. "So…you gave me a hickey and laid me out on the floor in my own drool?"

Isadora let out a exasperated sigh and walked over to him and pressed a finger against his neck. Suddenly he felt his body react feverishly…his entire skin began to burn and he snarled at her…and then he knew…this was not a hickey…it was worse. Smackle seemed to not fear his snarl…nor was she removing her fingers and he didn't know why that felt so…reassuring. True they held certain intellectual chemistry and bonding none of the others could understand…but…he liked May and Riley.

"It is clear you have yet to grasp what has befallen you. It is so cute. I did not give you a hickey, such an act is vulgar and breaking the skin like that could lead to multitude of contagions. I gave you the bite of the wolf…to put it in terms you will understand…given that you were lying in your own drool and had torn a pillow to shreds in your blind fury. The full transformation though won't happen till another full moon…which is in three nights."

Farkle now recalled coming home and as he ambled up the stairs, rather loopy he came to his room and as he tried to sleep he broke out in a sweat and snarling about finds the softest thing he can find and tears it up. "Wait…why haven't I changed?"

Smackle took a seat next to him and took his hand in hers. "You are a fighter Fakrle…you have fought your entire life to be seen…to be heard and that has built up an immunity to change. The chemical balance in your brain will not let anything parasitic or the very least my wolf transference to interfere with what is going on right now. It will happen…but for now you will suffer through this with feverish break outs and the need to rip things up…like pillows."

Farkle heaved a sigh and looked down at their hands. "So…does this mean we are dating? Oh and for your information you did give me a hickey…vulgar as it is this is not going to disappear anytime soon. And if we're in school…would you rather it be explained as a wolf bite?" Farkle threw this logic at her and smiled seeing her consider this.

"Very well…you can tell your friends I gave you a hickey. Far as our dating…if it makes the story even more plausible so be it. Though Farkle you may have to consider transferring out of your school…once you change you may not be able to control your…change. Einstein Academy happens to be werewolf friendly…just something to sleep on."

Farkle smiled softly and as she pulled away he looked after her and found her looking back. Smackle even though an evil genius like himself had given him something both eye opening but also something so…fulfilling. "Smackle…thanks."

Smackle tucked her hair behind her head and edged towards the window, her face still lacking much in regard to actual emotion…but he liked that about her. "I will be seeing you soon Farkle…just remember not to tell anyone about this…your friends may not understand." And with that she was gone and he looked down at his torn pillow with a sigh.

* * *

Lucas woke with a groan and as he sat up he reached for his neck…only to find no bite marks on him. Looking over he sees Maya snuggled up against him and he wears a soft smile. "You didn't bite me?"

"No…and before you get onto me…I'm tired and don't want to think about getting up. I love you too much Lucas to make you like me. I live with this everyday…the constant craving and running away from the sun when it used to be my favorite thing. You have a future…after all this is done and I'm not sure where-."

Lucas placed a finger to her lips to stop her and she didn't open her eyes but he could feel the smile on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere Maya…I love you and that love runs deep within my mortal body. True I'm a bit disappointed I won't have the stamina or the strength to help you in your fight but I am by your side through it…just promise me you won't protect me too much and let me take my own hits ok?"

Maya kissed his finger and he grinned and as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Lying on top of her he doesn't mind the cold feel of her dead lips or the fact that each time she touches him he wants to dive under the covers. The kiss goes deeply and he runs his hand along her face.

"Maya it is time to get up…Maya I-." The door swings open and in steps Mr. Matthews who just stands there. Lucas barely hears the door but Maya who has keen sense of hearing immediately shoves him off her and he goes rolling off the bed to hit the floor.

"Oh hey Cory…um…nothing going on here," Maya says innocent. Lucas would disagree as he groaned from the floor.

"I did not need to see that…um…get dressed for school and be down stairs soon as you can. Mr. Friar…you are coming with me." Cory goes to drag him out and he looks to Maya for help but she can't help but wave after him laughing.

"Look Mr. Matthews I'm sorry about that…it was just kissing…that's all…" Lucas got to his feet and Cory took a moment to compose himself.

"I appreciate your honesty Lucas…just know that Maya loves you very much and if you ever hurt her in anyway…you'll answer to Topanga…is that understood?" Cory stared hard at him and Lucas did his best to take the threat seriously having seen Topanga when she is angry.

"Morning Lucas…I see you are still human," Topanga noted as she poured a bowl of cereal for him and set it at the table.

"Yep…looks like it," Lucas took a seat and noticed for the first time Auggie. The little boy with curly hair looked up from his cereal and reached over for his hand.

"Yep…you are still human alright. I'm Auggie by the way…nice to meet ya. Don't let my parents fool ya with their vampire stuff…they love me and they only want what is best for me." He began to scoop some cereal into his mouth and Lucas had a better appreciation of this family.

"Morning everyone…oh hey Lucas good to see you, sorry about yesterday hope that can be our water under the bridge. I see Maya isn't up yet…what were you two up to last night anyway?" Riley aimed a teasing smile his way and he buried his face into his bowl so he didn't have to answer.

"Riley leave Lucas alone…and remember young lady it is straight home after school. Your little plan to get those two together was very moving…but it practically tore this family apart in the process. Maya is very dear to us…as is her mother gets us blood so you are grounded till further notice."

"It was worth it…Maya is my best friend and I'd do anything to make her happy." Riley was alright, true she had done a lot of emotional damage but she meant well. He could forgive her. Finishing his cereal he rises up with a smile.

"Thanks everyone for your hospitality…I will see Maya at school. I'm supposed to meet up with Farkle…thanks for the cereal by the way." Lucas bid everyone farewell and headed out the door when he saw someone leaning against the wall.

"Lucas Friar…a pleasure to finally meet you. We did not have the courtesy of being introduced at the party. I'm Joshua Matthews…Riley's Uncle." He holds out his hand and as Lucas shakes it he is brought over to him and feels his cold breath at his ear. "I'm also someone who sees Maya's best interests…and they don't include you."

"I'm sorry you feel this way Josh…but I love Maya…and I won't see her get hurt by anyone, including the person who was seen escorting two girls outside for some fun." Lucas had recalled seeing such a thing while under Riley's…hypnosis.

"You are a mere mortal Lucas…I'd watch your words around me. My family is quite precious to me and having an outsider like you infiltrate it doesn't sit well with me. You know Maya once had a thing for me…might be worth seeing if she still feels that way-."

"You stay away from her! Maya has already been through enough and she doesn't need you oozing up to her with your ill-suited charm…so if you know what is best…you will be the one to keep your distance." Lucas glowered at him and the two stared for a bit before he was released.

"This isn't over Lucas…a war is coming and you won't last long. Think of Maya…think of how broken she will be if…something were to happen to you. Have fun at school." Lucas looked over but saw he vanished.

"Jerk…he doesn't want to see the real me…I don't want to see the real me." He did his best to calm himself down remembering his days at his old school. Picking up his pace he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 **Authors note:** Farkle has been turned…by Smackle. I've seen the chemistry those two share and while it would seem the pairing of Farkle and Riley should be there instead…I like Smackle. Meanwhile Lucas has not been turned but he now has a war to think of while also dealing with Riley's Uncle who does not want him with Maya. If it is not one drama it is another. Next chapter deals with hormones and perhaps love for Riley.


	9. Chapter 9 New attraction

CH.9: New attraction

Riley was in the clouds, so to speak, her plan with Maya had worked out perfectly…well there were a bumps in the road but everything looked sunny side up in the end. She was a bit surprised to hear that Maya came close to turning Lucas…though she didn't feel the need to bring this up as the two of them sat in her father's car being driven to school. "So Maya…things between you and Lucas are really heating up huh?"

Maya as usual kept her cool and didn't comment…not that she expected her to. Unlike her where she was all talking and pleasantness Maya preferred her privacy and in this case her new romance with Lucas. She had heard the two had been caught in bed together…she wished had been there to see her father's animated expression.

"Listen girls I know I have come off pretty hard about boys but you know I am looking out for you right? And no this has nothing to do with us being vampires…it has to do with them and how they treat girls. From Lucas's character it is clear he is about homely as they come…but Riley you need to be on your toes…don't let the first boy you meet get too close to that special part of you. Also do try and keep things pg…it is still a school you are going to."

Riley wore a teasing smile as she could see Maya blushing at that. This was their official outing as a couple since the two of them proclaimed their love at the party. Things would be different here on out at school…Maya was no longer single and Lucas was off the market. She remembered having to fake being into Lucas and had she kept it up she might have fallen for him…might being the correct term. Lucas was great and all but he just wasn't her fit…whatever her fit was she would not rush it as her father cautioned her.

As they came to a stop Riley looked up at the sky liking the dark coverage above, she did not find it foreboding of things to come but the fact she could walk to school if she wished without having her skin burned. Kissing her dad's cheek she scrambles out hoping it rains. Linking her arm with Maya she hums a bit to herself.

"Riles…did your father have you watch 'Singing in the Rain' again?" Maya gave her a look and Riley couldn't help but spin around.

"I love that movie Maya…not only is it classy but it has such a great romance story. Plus the dancing in the rain…I remember when I wasn't a vampire spinning around and trying to catch rain water in my mouth…actually a lot easier than trying to catch a snowflake on one's tongue. You and Lucas have something so special…I wish I will be as lucky."

"Riles you are a catch…I'm certain you will find someone soon. If it is possible for me to find love…the next guy who comes in will certainly be yours." Maya turned to gesture at the door and as Riley waited she felt her hopes dash as Farkle walked in.

"How about the next boy? C'mon Maya hope with me…please let it be him…the very special person that will help me run Rileytown!" Riley shut her eyes and as she opened them in stepped Lucas.

"Don't even think about it," Maya told her with a smirk. Riley shrugged and watched as Maya ran into Lucas's arms and they kissed passionately.

"Young love huh? It must be Monday…so…how goes your vampire teenage life…bit anyone today?" Farkle meant it well and Riley smiled weakly as she went to her locker.

"Farkle…am I ugly?" She turned to look at him as she opened her locker and gathered her book needed for her father's class.

"What…no Riley you are beautiful. Why did someone say something…if so I will go tell Lucas and he can beat them up." Farkle had that concerned look on his face and Riley appreciated that…the fact that someone cared. Sometimes she felt like people stared at her because she was different.

"No it is nothing like that…but thanks for saying that Farkle. So…is it me or have you changed your look?" Riley hadn't noticed but Farkle looked different…he wasn't wearing his usual turtle neck nor was he greeting her with ladies or proposing his love.

"Huh…I hadn't really noticed. So how long do you think it will take for the two of them to come up for air?" Farkle asked as he looked over as Maya and Lucas were still snogging.

"Maya does not need to breathe…it will be Lucas that will break the kiss and I'd say about two minutes. So…is that a hickey I spot?" Riley couldn't let it alone…Farkle was just a more fixed spot then seeing her best friend making out with her one time crush.

"Oh that…yeah it is…and no Maya did not give it to me. I met this girl…kind of just happened…it was quite wild." Farkle played it off like it was nothing but she could tell he was bursting with this newfound confidence.

"I see…and does the person who gave the hickey have a name?" Riley pressed in and saw Farkle tug at his dark collar as he tried to avoid her.

"What is that…you want me to take my seat…ok Mr. Matthews I am coming! Sorry Riley but if I don't take my seat your father will lose it." Farkle then retreated to the class.

"Farkle we are not done here…and my father did not call!" Riley slumped against the locker seeing Lucas give up on the kissing to catch his breath even though Maya eagerly wanted some more sugar. Everyone was getting something but her.

"Hey there…what is a pretty thing like you doing by your lonesome?" Riley nearly started as she hadn't expected someone to sneak up on her. Turning around she tried to spot the person speaking but noticed he was not near her.

"Huh…I'm not…show yourself…please." Riley began to walk away from Maya and Lucas and tried tracking down the speaker.

"If I showed myself…do you promise not to freak?" The speaker was close…she looked around noting several students walking by caught up in each other's activity.

"Yes…now please reveal yourself before I really lose it. I mean it, I can be quite fire tempered when need be…I don't mean to…so please step out." Riley waited and then she saw a boy standing before her with spiky black hair and leather black jacket on. His eyes were brown and he wore fingerless gloves. In height compared to her he stood maybe a foot more then her.

"No need to get fire tempered…though that would be quite a sight. The name is Jackson, I'm a transfer from Japan. I take it from your lovely pale skin and wavy hair that you are of the undead variety, am I correct?" He slid smoothly up next to her and she slowly backed away.

"How do you move so silently…are you going to kill me?' Riley could feel her fangs coming out and waited for the boy to show his weapon…anything to give her reason to fight.

"There is no need for that…for you see…I'm one of you. My father was human while my mother was a vampire. Their love was…unique and people feared it…so my mother was killed for her demon and my father was to bear witness to it…and so he raised me to never let anyone tell me I was trash, someone who did not deserve to exist. I took his lessons to heart and took it upon myself to help those better understand our kind. It is the same as your father who teaches about our kind."

Riley nodded her head as this made sense. So he was of light and dark, one parent human and the other a vampire. His existence must have been a struggle and now that she didn't see him as a threat he was quite cute. Feeling her hand tuck her hair behind her ear she noticed him studying her. "Uh…why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm…I did not know I was staring…if you wish I can stop," he told her with a warm smile. She could just melt right there and then.

"No please don't…don't ever stop staring. I'm Riley Matthews by the way…I figure an introduction is in order…even if you already know who I am." Riley extended a hand and watched as he took it and kissed it.

"Riley…that is a pretty name. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other in the near future. Know that if you ever need assistance…just call out my name…and I will hear you." He then walked off and disappeared around the corner.

"Riley there you are…class is about to start…earth to Riley!" Riley turned her head and saw Farkle standing there with Maya and Lucas.

"Huh…oh yes class…must go there now. I am most certainly looking forward to…whatever is being taught." Riley could not help herself as she bubbled up in excitement…not only did she have a crush…but someone who would come if she called out for him. Things were finally starting to look up for her.

 **Authors note:** I figured I would give out a Riley only chapter to further flesh out her character and to show the developments of the other character's relations through her eyes. Jackson will play an important role in Riley's life now as the story develops. Meanwhile Farkle's secret is soon to be revealed in a way he did not see coming that will make him decide if staying in school with his friends is safe. Also if you recall Josh's threat to Lucas…that will be coming to a head. Stay tuned as the story develops and expect more drama along the way.


	10. Chapter 10 War and conflict

CH.10: War and conflict

The following week things were about as normal as possible. School went on and the relationships that were in the school thrived. Maya had never been happier than when she was with Lucas and he brought a new inner strength to her that made her brim with happiness. Riley seemed to fall into secrecy regarding having wondering off and just standing there with this goofy smile on her face. Farkle was even more mysterious as he had a hickey and had ditched the turtlenecks which she had grown used to him wearing. There was also this smell she couldn't get past her nostrils, the smell of wet dog fur…though according to Mr. Matthews all the werewolves went to school at Einstein Academy.

She sat in class in front of Lucas trying her best to concentrate as he ran his hand through her hair. Normally they would be bantering but they fell into a comfortable silence where neither spoke and they just enjoyed the other being around. Mr. Matthews just shook his head at the front of the classroom but allowed their romance to continue even when he was a hunter and she was a vampire.

"Time sure flies doesn't it? I look out at all of you seated before me and I see you all growing up…right before my very eyes. The thing about life is…it is not on one road but many. History has proven to us that our decisions impact how we live…and how we die. There have been many poor decisions out there, sometimes due to the people around us and that betrayal that never goes away…other times it is the leader's fault and we all pay for that. If you will all turn to page-."

"Don't you ever get tired of his voice? I know I do…always walking a fine line yet won't ever cross it no matter what. How can you teach History when you don't live it?" Maya sat up knowing the voice right away and fear hit the bottom of her stomach.

"Joshua…what brings you to class?' Cory walked out from his desk and then dropping from the ceiling landing on his desk was Cory's younger brother.

"I'm so glad you ask brother…cause much like your lecture…times are changing. There are decisions to be made about the future…people coming into question regarding their role in it. I would suggest those not equipped to hear this to be sent home…all of them if you would."

Maya was about to sit up but another vampire dropped down on her desk and she saw it was one of the vampire groupies who had accompanied Josh to the party. Sitting back down she gave her a look and the girl just laughed a haughty laugh…right in her face. Lucas's hand was the only thing keeping her from wiping that smile off her face.

"I don't really have the authority to excuse everyone home from school…I'm not the principal Joshua-." Cory was doing his best to keep calm so the students did not panic…and that in itself spoke of Cory's character.

"This is not my problem…what is my problem is the ones you hold close to you. Now…send them home…your precious flock." Joshua pointed up and as Cory did Maya looked up seeing several vampires perched above who had yet to fall down.

"Ok class I am going to be letting you out early today…in fact you are free to go home. Don't worry this is not ditching…not unless I tell you otherwise. Your homework assignment is to read the chapter and do the questions at the end. Go on…oh and pull the fire alarm when you go out…just for fun."

Cory stood there watching his students pack up then one of them pulls the fire alarm and the school quickly begins to empty out. Those that were vampires though hung back in their classes, Maya knew of a few others who went here as they never ate at lunch. When everyone was out Cory nods his head to Lucas who gets up from his seat and Maya reaches out for his hand as the two stare at each other. Once Lucas leaves she turns her attention to Josh who makes a tsking sound.

"I don't know what you see in him Maya…he is not one of us and he'll kill you if you break up with him, I've seen it happen. And bro really…what are you thinking letting his kind into the inner circle…he won't last when the war comes-."

"The humans are out Joshua…care explaining now why you are really here?" Cory folded his arms and from the ceiling the rest of the vamps fell crushing the desks to splinters on the floor.

"I come with greetings from our father…you remember him the elder one? Anyway he apologizes for not being able to make it to your party…he was stuck back home rethinking how things are going over here. He applauds you for keeping up the daily feeding and he wishes your family the best. The thing is…he does not approve you teaching about mongrels and our kind having suffered the same fate…the same misgivings and torment. He also does not approve your daughter dating a human…especially of the hunter lineage that continues to lower our numbers.

"Brother our father is questioning everything you have done and that it is time new leadership is brought in…one who doesn't attach himself to the breathing variety. You have grown soft…much like Eric who fights for human rights and for vampires to be heard. Even now you foster and nurture the mind of a mongrel…"

Maya was about to object when Farkle stood up from his desk. The vampires hissed and Maya then recognized the smell. The hickey on his neck…it was not a hickey but a lupine bite…the process of becoming a wolf. Normally though it was through scratches or other means…the vampire bite was what made vampires. This was intimate and close and Maya could also see the shock on Riley's face. Even though they hadn't been friends with him long as Farkle they would have thought he'd clue them in.

"Yes it is true…I am of the mongrel variety you so despise. It happened a little after I walked you home Maya…and when I awoke I found my attacker to be none other than Smackle. Turns out I've got some charm appeal after all. Anyway the changes are supposed to be happening soon…though guess not soon enough-."

One of the vampires gripped him by the throat and Maya launched herself over scratching at his chest sending him stumbling back. "You are not going to touch him again…understood? Josh if this is about me and Lucas dating…I will stop if you just let everyone go-."

"You have had since the party to do that Maya…I even was upfront with your human play thing and told him myself to stay away from you…he did not listen. So here we are…though I can't credit this on my want of you…no this comes from the top. As of now this school belongs to the Elder patriarch himself…what he does with it will be left to him. Sadly brother…your time here is up-."

"Joshua…hey…we're blood…there has to be another way-." Cory looked over at Riley and Maya could sense the silent communication there. No way…she was not going to lose her best friend.

"I have an idea…I will take the girl and you guys can talk amongst yourselves. Bye!" Maya then reached for Riley and Farkle's hand and launched out of there fast as she could. None of the vampires expected this and Josh was yelling after them. Whatever happened next she did not know for Cory closed the door and fighting broke out.

"Why are you saving me as well…I'm not a vampire…" Farkle noted in worry and guilt and Maya kept running till she spotted Lucas up ahead. Slowing down she lets go and goes to pin him to the locker.

"Farkle…you are my friend and I will always save my friends. You need to get out of here while you can…consider this a transfer to Einstein Academy. Go to them…reason with them and see if they will join our side. Please go…"

Farkle looked at each and every one of them before giving them a few hugs. "I won't forget any of you. Please be safe…promise me we'll meet again…you are the only friends I have." Farkle fought back some tears and Maya sniffed.

"I promise…now go!" Nodding her head to Lucas he opens the door and Farkle rushes out and as the door clangs shut she hears something behind her.

"Maya!" Lucas's yell comes too late as she feels something slam through her shoulder and she is sent into the door with her face hitting the glass.

"You should not have interfered Maya…now you have only made matters worse. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in for just releasing that thing into the wild?" Joshua stands there and Maya can see Cory badly beaten…his shirt is torn open and there are puncture marks all over his body. His face appears to be swollen.

"That thing has a name…they all do…" Cory tried to get up but was pushed down to his knees by two vampires on either side of him.

"Yes they do brother…but they are mere meal tickets to our kind…it is foolish to think otherwise. Now…who is next?"

Riley stood forward as she faced off against her Uncle. Maya tried to stop her but she was a bit sluggish from the thing lodged through her shoulder and while it would heal…it would take some time and they did not have that right now. "Riles don't…he is too strong-."

"Maya if I do nothing…who will? Lucas take Maya and get out of here…this is family related and when we vampires fight…it gets messy." Riley charged and as she attacked Joshua, well, suffice to say he toyed with her dodging her attacks then shoving her hard into the locker pulling her arm back. Riley cried out in pain and Maya glowered at him.

"A good effort…but…I was trained by my father, your Grand Father and he is about as strong as they come. I do not wish to break your arm…and Grand Father doesn't wish to see you hurt…so maybe your hand instead-."

Maya attempted to run but Lucas kept her back and she pleaded with him to let her go. "No Maya…there are too many of them-."

Maya reached for the pole she felt in her arm and as she began to pull at it she fell to her knees as the pain rode all over her body. Blood began to pool from the wound as it was a through and through. All she could do was watch as Joshua began to twist her arm more causing her to squirm. And then Riley said something…it was soft at first but she heard it the second time. "J-Jackson…"

"Guh!" The sound came from where Cory was and one of the vampires let out a grunt as his head was chopped off. The one next to him tried to find out who was there but he too fell as a stake plunged into his chest from behind and as he fell standing over his body was a dark haired boy with fire crusted eyes.

"Let the girl go…lest you wish to join your lackeys. I told you I would come…and what a fine mess you got yourself into. Hello Joshua…I see you wanted to brush up on your education of being a douche."

"Jackson…you live…all the better for me to see you die!" And then the fight was on. The school broke out in chaos as vampires fought against those remaining which included vampires and two hunters. Lucas protected her as she knelt there barely able to stand. He blocked and parried and catching the stake thrown to him by Jackson he plows it into the vampire before him.

Joshua pushes Riley to Jackson before vamping out and heading to him. Jackson though is quick on his feet setting her down and bending back letting his attack pass over him. Maya now realized who it was that made her girl smile. Still even with the odds in their favor Joshua could not be stopped…their only option was to escape and regroup. Mr. Matthews was in need of some healing.

"Lucas…help me up…" Lucas did better than that as he scooped her up in his arms like a fairytale princess and she nestled her head into the crook of his arm with her mouth bleeding onto him.

"Jackson go get Mr. Matthews…we're out of here!" Lucas threw his stake and Joshua caught it with both hands clapping around it. Cory was helped by Jackson and Riley wasn't too far behind. As they retreated Maya started to black out. The leader had finally been revealed…and it was clear that it was no longer safe there.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait. Anyway Farkle will be out of the story for a bit till his return in chapter twelve. Meanwhile in chapter eleven a family meeting will be called to order at the Matthews to assess the damage done and where to go from there. It will be in chapter eleven that the story will take a new direction. I hope you are enjoying as we push forward. And the reveal of Joshua, shivers right, anyway more familiar faces are set to return and some new ones too. A good read for the monstober eh?


	11. Chapter 11 Change of plans

CH.11: Change of plans

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cries of Maya could be heard throughout the entire Matthews household. Lucas sat pinned to this seat as Cory stood on one side and Riley on the other.

"I need to go to her…please let me go…she needs me!" Lucas could not bear to his girl in pain, to know she was up there without him. Maya had been hurt by a pipe thrown by Joshua, Maya's obsessed former crush. While the pipe had gone clear through it hadn't exactly fell out.

"This is for your own good Lucas…and for Maya as well. Right now she is quite hostile. When a vampire is hurt…it takes a lot out of them. For some it is frustration at being hurt, as some hold themselves above the threshold of pain and even getting a lick on them. And for others it is a kick to their pride. We can heal…but…it is not pleasant."

Lucas appreciated Cory's words but he still wanted to be up there with her. Since they had returned from their battle at the school Maya had been handed off to Topanga and Auggie was told to go over to a friend's house, namely a little girl who had stolen his heart. Gripping the arm of the chair he feels like a trapped animal.

"Lucas everything will be alright…Maya is a strong girl…she will get through this. Would you like it if I sang a song?" Lucas looked over at Cory who shook his head and then he looked back at Riley.

"I'm good here thanks…but maybe a glass of water…my throat is kind of parched." Lucas watched as Riley was about to leave but her father stopped her.

"Riley stay put…he was merely trying to lure you away so he could go upstairs to check on Maya." Cory was good…he had him pegged easily.

"Lucas is that true? I am so hurt right now…I think I should sing a song…just cause." And so she began to sing and both he and Mr. Matthews had to endure a song about Rileytown. He did his best to focus on the fact that he was here for Maya. Ever since they met that day in the darkness a part of him belonged to her…and right now his heart was aching badly.

* * *

Maya struggled against the strength of Topanga as she looked over with blood shot eyes at Jackson. Jackson was the latest addition to their little family…though he didn't speak too much and clearly had been there when Riley needed him. "Are you going to hurt my girl?"

Jackson looks over at her and raises a brow and pulls a bit on the pipe and sees Maya shoot him a dirty look. "The pipe appears to be quite stubborn…I will need to collect a few items to lessen the pain. All the pulling in the world will do us little good if the bleeding is not stopped."

True enough Maya hadn't even noticed the loss of blood from the open wound as the pipe refused to give way. Still he did not answer her question and as he made his way to the window he stopped and she tried to control her breathing, well, makeshift breathing. Sometimes though she thought she could actually breathe and taste the air in her lungs.

"Riley is a smart intelligent girl with a good heart…I would never take that away from her. I am not used to expressing emotion let alone feelings but…Riley makes me feel. I hope that will suffice for now till I come up with something better…more meaningful." And with that he ducked out the window.

"I'm not sure if I should be suspicious or glad," Maya noted as she let her head fall onto the pillow, her regret coming soon after as the pipe brought her back to the world of pain she was in.

"He is a bit unorthodox…and not exactly the boy I envisioned dating my daughter, but, he does have morals and he isn't sided with Cory's brother, so verdict for now I like him. Now about you…how are things with you and Lucas?"

Maya closed her eyes picturing his face and serenity fell over her. "Lucas and I are still going strong…but I worry about him…worry about what this will war will-."

"Lucas has a head about him Maya…he knows what he is getting into. I had my concerns when I found out you two were dating, let alone the fact you and my daughter were fighting over him. My husband though can't help but sing praise for him and his schoolwork. The assignment about vampires he was meant to write defended them well . You have a good man in your life Maya…never push him away."

Maya looked offended as she opened one eye but Topanga was all seriousness. "Why would I push Lucas away?"

"Look honey I know you love Lucas…but…this war is not going to be pretty. Lucas is mortal…he will be going up against vampires who have lived a long time…have killed and have the blood of many humans running through them. This is the first time you have felt love in a long time…the first male you have welcomed into your heart since the last one left you and your mother. Lucas won't leave you…but…if it will save him you will try and hurt him. While this may be good…it will also hurt you and right now you have suffered enough. Embrace this…accept it for what it is…love like this, between a vampire and a human doesn't come along that often."

Maya listened to her words and had no idea she could be read so well. Everything she said was true…it spoke of her character so well. All this time living here…she did not know that Topanga was studying her, paying attention to her when she had her own blood to look after. "Why do you care so much about me…I'm not your actual daughter you know."

Topanga smiled as she reached down running a hand along her face and pushing the sweaty blond locks from her eyes. "Maya you have always been part of this family…from the very first time Maya introduced you to us…to the moment you became a vampire. You are our blood now…and I have always looked at you and Riley as sisters…and have even thought of you as my own daughter. I mean sure Kathy is your mother and I would never get in the way of that…but…you are always welcome here."

Maya sniffed and wore a smile and then climbing through the window was Jackson with a bag full of jingling stuff. The smell made her scrunch her nose and even Topanga didn't like it.

"I apologize for the lateness…but the city is being looked at closely by Joshua's vampires. I will need time to prepare but once we begin I cannot stop. Mrs. Matthews if you would secure Maya up with some binding of some sort across her body that would be greatly appreciated. Do not mind the smell…it is an ancient healing process passed through my generation."

Maya questioned all this but soon Topanga was moving to the closet and tearing up some bed sheets before lying them down across her body and securing it below. It would be easy to snap but she realized she needed to be calm about this. Closing her eyes she prepared herself for what was come…and when it did it hurt like hell.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was assembled in the living room…including Maya who looked like she was under the weather. Her mother Kathy had arrived with fresh liters of blood along with Shawn once he heard word of what happened. Cory Matthews looked out at his family with much appreciation for how big they had grown over the years. The betrayal of his brother…his own mother still sat with him and Topanga was there giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thank you all for being here. I wish this were under better circumstances but with all that has happened…this needed to be done…and now. For those who weren't there I will briefly touch upon the betrayal…of my brother Joshua….that is to say he betrayed me not that he was betrayed. Anyway my father, Alan Matthews, Elder vampire has sent my brother Joshua here to investigate me…and has found me too closely associated with the humans to make proper judgement. It is therefore in his wisdom that a new order shall be instilled here…namely his.

"So…affective immediately the school will be taken over by Joshua and as to the fate of the humans, it is hard to say. I don't think my father will make a play too soon…that is why with this window open my wife Topanga and I along with our son Auggie will visit dear old mom and dad and try to reason with them. It is hard to say how that meeting will go…I haven't exactly seen them in a while and family reunions…yikes…hasn't happened in a long time due to our lives. Anyway…we will be leaving and not sure when we will be back…hopefully soon but if not then Maya you and Lucas will look after the place."

Lucas gawked and Maya did her best to look surprised but was still out of a lot of blood and was resting on Lucas's lap. The two of them looked so comfortable together and Lucas was running his hand through her hair while she rested her head on his shoulder. Clearing his throat he continued.

"You won't be spending your days playing husband and wife, if that is what you are thinking, no instead you will be gathering up any vampire not sided with Joshua and not only housing them but also seeing to their training. Shawn here will help out being the oldest one here. Kathy here while still procuring blood will work undercover at the school and feed us information on their plans. Kathy volunteered for this mission Maya so try and calm yourself."

Cory could see Maya didn't have the strength to do so and her face was much more paler than usual. Riley giggled a little at that and Cory smiled knowing he would miss that face.

"Mr. Matthews if I may?" Jackson stands up and Cory recognizes the boy who saved his daughter's life…from Japan if he was not mistaken. He remembered being at a board meeting of the teaching faculty and news of a transfer from Japan was being arranged.

"Please Jackson…the floor is yours." Cory gestured and Jackson did a bow before walking forward and addressing everyone with his eyes.

"I am pleased to be in the company of allies in these dark times…and I appreciate you having me here. For those who do not know me…I am Jackson. I hail from Japan and I am both human and vampire, so I can understand the struggle and plight that goes on here. The humans…they feel the fear but they also question what this is all about. I too sense it…wonder what the end game is. There may be some answers, at least I hope so back home. With your permission Mr. Matthews I would like your daughter to accompany me…at least until things calm down here. She will be safe with me…I promise."

Cory could see his daughter's excitement and normally he would object but Topanga placed her hand over his and he resigned such a display. "If one hair is missing on her head or any mark on her body…you will-."

"If I recall…I shall answer to your wife correct?" This brought a chorus of laughter and Cory lowered his finger noting the look he was getting from his wife.

"Yes well…I mean I would help some…anyway onto the next line of business…Farkle. Farkle is currently a member of Einstein Academy and for those who don't know…he is undergoing a transformation of his own. It is his job to secure some alliance between our kind and his…this will be no small task. Werewolves and vampires have been at odds for quite some time…I won't go into the specifics how exactly. The point of all I have said is…we might not see each other for a long time, depending how this war plays out. I want you all to look around this room, memorize the faces of each and every person here…we are a family.

"I want you all to take care of each other…and remember that even if we aren't related through blood we stand together. Let's bring it in people." As they all got up and met in the middle of the room Cory did his best to keep his composure. This war was pulling his family apart and he hoped someday they would be together once again.

 **Authors note:** Parting of ways…never an easy thing to do. All the characters will now have a separate storyline of their own before reuniting. Next chapter we meet up again with Farkle and see the changes he is going through.


	12. Chapter 12 Einstein pup

CH.12: Einstein pup

Farkle had left his former school knowing if he had stayed he would be dead weight and vampire chow. The only way he could help his friends was if he learned how to harness his power…get in touch with the wolf within and maybe be prepared for playing his part in this war. Einstein Academy had welcomed him with open arms and Isadora was there greeting him with a nod of her head. It was hard getting much from her emotionally and he had already learned long ago to accept her for it. He could tell she cared for him and even though they did not hug it was all shown in her eyes.

The teachers there took him under their wing teaching him curricular needed at the school, advanced learning for the advanced mind…that was their motto. Having been changed did little to affect his learning curve but once he started learning about changing…the actual process it made him sick to his stomach. From what he learned a lot of his body would be stretching internally and externally and he would start sprouting hair everywhere. Having already seen Isadora having a date out in public was not an option.

During one of his breaks he sat in the lunch room poking his food. Isadora knew his scent and plopped down in front of him giving him that blank stare that said a million things.

"How do you do this? Lungs expanding, hair sprouting all over, facial features twisted…ugh it is almost too much to bear…and to actually do it too…what have I gotten myself into?" He looks over at her breathing hard and she just leans over giving him a smile, or what appears to be a smile.

"The first time you turn it won't be easy…some end up breaking and the process is ten times worse than it should be. Farkle…tonight you will turn…and I look forward to the transformation. It is best you eat now…once you are the beast you will find yourself starving."

"How is that to reassure me? Am I going to be sucking blood like Maya and Riley?" Farkle didn't even like the sight of his own blood, let alone anyone else, so if he had to do that he'd rather starve.

"No, don't be silly…we don't suck blood…we are in it for the meat. Enjoy your meal." Isadora rises up and as he looks down he notes the food is fresh meat…as in from something that once been living but now wasn't.

"Oh god…suddenly I want to be a vegetarian." Farkle ran for the bathroom and as he went to puke he could hear resounding sounds of those also sick spilling their guts into the toilet. How many fresh pups were here anyway? Farkle wanted to ask but first he had to get this image of meat out of his head…easier said than done as he went back to seeing what his breakfast looked like. Oh great…now he was done with cereal.

* * *

As the day wore on Farkle found himself having difficulty breathing. Reaching for his chest he finds his legs buckling and his head swimming…his hearing became so great the sound of someone climbing stairs caused him to scream. Apparently during his first transformation it was not safe going home…as the school had learned the first transformation was quite deadly. Farkle did not wish to harm his mother or father so he agreed to stay here.

"Ugh…no…I won't transform…you can't make me…" Farkle was fighting a losing battle with himself as he looked down noting the growth of hair on his normally hairless hand.

His chest was expanding, his nostrils were detecting scents from the bathroom and he wanted to hurl…but he had nothing left to hurl. Feeling himself losing touch on reality he could see the walls blurring together and people began walking on the ceiling. Shaking his head he felt like he was Alice falling down the rabbit hole. If that was some metaphor for change…it was definitely working…for much like how Alice and her not being the same once down there…he was also doing the same with this.

"Embrace the beast within Farkle…if you don't you will burn up…and it will be all over." Farkle could barely make it out but if he had to guess…it was Smackle.

"I can't…I won't…I'm scared…" Farkle just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and it was the day before all this ever took place. If he had been human he would have left with his class…sometimes he wished he hadn't helped out Lucas in his hunting.

"Farkle you are one of the strongest people I know…not to mention smart. I would not have chosen you if I didn't know you could undertake this. This is your destiny…this is our path together." Isadora began to change and he felt his eyes snap wide as he felt the change overtake him. Every part of him was torn apart and in a blind rush he went to attack Isadora. In his head he was screaming to stop and as the two collided he blacked out.

* * *

Farkle lost consciousness due to the rush and when he awoke he found himself lying on a bed. His mind was groggy and images from what had happened were still hard to process. There was a lot of growling…that was one of the few things that stuck out to him. Looking over he sees Isadora snuggled up against him and he doesn't know if he should panic or play it cool.

"Relax…nothing happened…well mostly nothing. I would never take advantage of you Farkle…I want to make that very clear. I like you a lot…and while expressing love is a struggle I push myself to at least someday be able to give you some show of how I feel about you. This is called snuggling…it is nice…I like watching you sleep."

Farkle laughed lightly as he reached over moving her hair from her face and seeing her questioning him. "Do you not like that?"

"It is pleasing…so…I won't mind if you continue. Tell me what are you feeling…has the changes affected you in any way?" Isadora pressed herself more against his side and he noted her attire was different than what he was used to seeing her wear. For starters she was wearing blue sweats and a shirt that rode up her body slightly. Isadora was pleasant to look at and her intellect matched his own so conversation was always pleasing.

"I feel…hunger…ravenous hunger at that. I feel itchy…and some parts of me feel…well more awakened than they ever have before." Farkle sat up a bit and Isadora let go of him as she slid out of bed and moved to the window staring out.

"The transformation was a success…and from here on out it will happen faster and you won't black out and forget what happened. Look in the mirror Farkle…you will find that your mood change isn't the only thing to have…changed."

Farkle raised a brow but she did not turn around. Moving to the bathroom he turns on a light and as he stares at himself he lets out a yell. Isadora slowly moves to the bathroom and as he moves his hands down his naked torso he notes the rough muscles. "My body…my nerdy body…its gone Peter Parker on me."

"Along with your appetite and five senses you will also have a body unlike that of your mortal one; in short…you are stronger. Your stamina is much higher than when you were in gym…in fact I think you can be a match now against your friend Lucas. Keep in mind when not transformed all of your abilities are only half as strong…like reflexes or sense of smell. You can't be in both forms for too long otherwise you will drain your energy and in a fight against a vampire that can be deadly."

Farkle nodded his head as he placed his hands on the sink and a smile appeared on his face. He was so excited as he turned around he caught Isadora off guard as he approached her. "What are you doing…is there something-?"

Farkle found himself having the courage to do what he never could with Maya or Riley…and as he stood before Isadora he kissed her. The kiss was soft at first and Isadora just stood there unsure how to process the action. Slowly and timidly she sneaks her arms around him and the two just stand there lost in their first kiss.

* * *

Standing before the others Farkle felt himself stand taller than he ever had…much more confident than how he was in the beginning of the school year. "Listen everyone…I realize I am still new to your pack but hear me out. A war is coming…a war that will surely rip this world apart and all who stand on it. I think now it is the time to put aside former grievances and to-."

"Who up and made you leader?" Farkle spotted the speaker of this question and did his best to not be unnerved by this.

"I do not wish for the position of leader…all I am trying to do is get us to move past any feelings of distrust or anger towards the vampires…at least the ones not under Joshua's control. We need to band together…we need to be united-."

"It is not easy moving past grievances…you are expecting too much," Farkle saw it was a girl speaking this time. All of them were murmuring in a way that told him he was losing them.

"Do or do not…there is no try," he found himself saying and suddenly the room grew quiet. He had not expected that quote to hush a room and Isadora herself gave him a look that said go on. "Look, if we are set in our ways all our life without trying…what are we? Change is scary…I know first-hand about that…but…I'm standing before you a changed individual who has vampires for friends. If we can put our best foot forward, accomplish what we set out to do…we won't be viewed wrong because of our actions…but we will be viewed as the ones who took that first step in bringing the future forward."

There was a hush that fell over the room and many of the faculty administration who attended began to clap. What doubt there was seemed to be lifted some and Farkle was brimming with a sure fire attitude. There were still those who did not look satisfied and he would need to work on that before presenting this new front and offer assistance to Cory's vampires…for now as he looked down at Isadora and saw her staring back…their Rebellion was looking brighter yet.

 **Authors note:** Looks like Farkle is coming into his own finally and had his first kiss too. I do like giving powerful speeches as I'm sure you noticed from Topanga and Cory's speech last chapter. Next chapter we go home back to Philadelphia where Cory will try to reason with his father to stop the war.


	13. Chapter 13 Family and tradition

CH.13: Family and tradition

Cory Matthews never would have imagined going back home like this. He had always thought his father supported him in his endeavors teaching and leading by example. Had that all been a lie? Cory would like to think that this was all some horrible nightmare and that he would wake up and things would be back to the way they were. Most everyone person in the world whether stalkers of the night or breathers or the day would think the same thing; at least that is what he thought. Driving in his heavily darkened windowed car he drove to Philadelphia…his hometown. Joshua was not leaving New York so they didn't have to worry about being followed.

"You ok Cory?" Turning his head he looks at his lovely wife still as beautiful as the day she pinned him to his locker.

"Yeah…just…trying to wrap my head around how this all came to be. When did my father become so…block headed?" Cory hardly cursed and with his son in the back seat he was doing well to keep his language from going pg-13.

"Your father can be stubborn…but I'm sure he means well by all this. Once we get to the house you can get the answers you seek…but try and wait till we get inside the house ok?" She gave his hand a squeeze and he tried his best to smile.

"Daddy…are you and Grandpa fighting?" Auggie asks and suddenly Cory forgets how children are these days, very perceptive.

"Uh no Auggie…Grandpa and I aren't fighting…we are just grown men having trouble seeing eye to eye is all." Cory looked at Topanga seeking her help.

"What your father is trying to say is…he does not know," Topanga of course knew that wouldn't be enough and sure enough…it wasn't.

"When you see Grandpa are you going to call him names?" Cory wanted to bang his head on the steering wheel but that would be bad. So he drove in silence the long way there listening to some old tunes playing on the radio. It was a hot drive and every now and then even with protection some sunlight stole its way into the car and he felt the hot prickle of light dance along his fingers.

"Are we there yet?" Auggie asks while flipping through one of his books he brought along. Cory felt like shouting but focused on the road ahead checking to see the familiar landmarks. He had only taken Auggie here once when he was very young…after that trips out here seemed pointless as going home meant stirring up old memories. When he was starting out in life he almost always sought out the advice of his father and mother…or Mr. Feeny. Now that he was grown up with a family of his own the trip just seemed too out of his way.

Once they were in Philadelphia Cory began pointing out things to Auggie from museums to baseball stadiums which he would take Auggie to when he was older. For now they were on a mission and time was of the essence. Spotting his old family home he pulls to a stop and sits there a bit letting the last song die out on the radio and the car engine to stall and sputter before he removes the car keys leaving them there. Who knew going home would be so…difficult.

"Honey you don't need to rush this…we can wait in here as long as you want. Auggie has his book and I have some case reviews to look at so-."

Cory unbuckles already knowing what happened and hurrying to the shade of the steps he spots Auggie standing there knocking on the door. "Auggie…what are you doing?"

"I am helping you daddy…see I'm knocking on the door for Grandpa." Cory heaved a sigh but just roughed up his son's hair a bit. Maybe he did need help getting this started. His father was the Elder, a pretty high up position in the Vampire world which meant he oversaw many of the vampire activity around the world…including Japan which is where his daughter and Jackson were right now.

"Hold on I'm coming…don't move quite as fast as I used to." The door opened and Cory saw his father with slightly white hair…though the face still looked the same due to his vampiric blood running through him.

"Grandpa…daddy has something he wants to talk to you about. Is Grandma here?" Auggie looked around him and Alan Matthews just smiled as any Grandfather would.

"You know…I think she is in the kitchen making your favorite cookies…why don't you go see if you can help her out." As Auggie ran inside Cory and Topanga were left outside staring at the man who ran the entire show.

"Hey dad…knew we were coming didn't you?" Cory had been hoping that his trip here would be a surprise…but clearly word had spread faster than he had anticipated.

"Some of Joshua's vamps spotted your car departing from your house…plus…I figure that whole school show down would send you here eventually seeking answers. Well come on in…no point in you burning to death now right? Hey Topanga…looking lovely as always." Alan kissed her cheek and Cory could read the tenseness in it. Everything was tense.

Walking inside he remembered sitting at the breakfast table conversing about his favorite baseball team or even the time he sat there dumbfounded as Topanga danced to a poem he read which she also wrote. And then there was Morgan…his baby sis who had once been stuck in a very long time out…he still couldn't remember what it was about. She had changed though…and…well ever since he moved he heard little about her or even saw her for that matter.

"How is Morgan?" He figured on asking given that he wanted to stall the conversation of war and his family as long as possible.

His father seemed to age before his eyes and as he leaned up against the sink while his mother stood near the counter making cookies he looked to the stairs. "Your sister…well…she's changed."

"What do you mean…changed…changed how?" Topanga went to take a seat and Auggie rushed over to climb into her lap.

There was some giggling coming from upstairs and as everyone turned to look Cory felt his jaw drop. Walking down in a long shirt over some sweats with blond hair framing her face Morgan had grown up. It was hard seeing his baby sis in there and her shock on her face was matching everyone else's.

"Hey dad…who did you pull all the way from the big apple?" Morgan was now a young woman, she had a figure…and Cory did not want to think of her as having a figure. Why did she have to grow up?

"Morgan…wow…I mean it is great seeing you." Topanga got over her shock easily enough but Cory was still looking.

"Topanga…you are a mother…I heard from dad but I just couldn't believe it. Hey big bro…heard you followed in Feeny's footsteps…some things never change huh?" Morgan popped out her hip and Cory just wanted to die…again.

"Morgan honey you coming back up?' The sound of a feminine like voice reached their ears and Cory looked at his father who just shook his head.

"Well I can tell you this much…it is not how I remember a slumber party," Alan Matthews looked up at the stairs then walked over to join his wife as she put the cookies in.

"Dad I'm sure you are overreacting…it is probably nothing like you think it is-." Cory laughed lightly but as he turned to the stairs he was in for another shock…a shock from the past.

Walking down the stairs was a brown haired girl wearing one of his shirts and eek…she was not wearing pants like Morgan but something a lot shorter…this was bad…really bad. "Hey honey I think I will go…wait out in the car…yeah…"

"Cory you are overreacting…didn't you just say-?" Topanga turned as well and she placed a hand over Auggie's face as she too found herself staring.

"Cory Matthews…is that you?" Walking down the stairs as she brushes her hair from her face is none other than Lauren…the very same girl who had stolen Cory's heart and lips up in the mountains.

"Lauren hey…wow how long has it been huh?" Cory looks to his wife for help but clearly she is still trying to find words best for this situation. Walking over to her he hugs her as she wraps her arms around him.

"It has been too long…oh and I see you and Topanga got married and had kids…and to think that could have been us. Well your loss huh…I moved on to something better." Letting go of him she winks over at Morgan who shyed away.

"Yeah…how did that happen exactly?" Cory got a look from Topanga and he walked over to join her at the table.

"Well…it happened in College…the two of us just happened to click. I think the both of us tried the whole boy thing and when that didn't work out…we experimented. Turns out we liked it a lot more than we planned and we decided to see where it would go. I've been head over heels for her ever since and have not looked back. Oh don't feel bad Cory…we'll always have the mountains."

Cory felt trapped…trapped between his wife who looked like she wanted to kill him and bury his remains in his own backyard and that of Lauren, the girl who could have been the future Mrs. Matthews had he not chosen Topanga. He had not expected to come home to find all this and all in the first visit in a long time. How long had he been away anyway?

"Lauren are you staying for dinner?" Amy asks from the fridge she is crossing back from. Cory hadn't even bothered asking if she was a vampire or not. As it was he didn't even know if Morgan had turned. Boy was he a bad big brother.

"I would but I was planning on taking Morgan out…I think it is a bit too crowded here right now. Thanks for the offer though. Come on babe we should go get changed." Laruen gave Morgan's butt a light tap and the two giggled as they raced up the stairs.

"I do not know what Morgan sees in her…and I don't know why I didn't fight harder to keep Morgan from-." Alan heaved a sigh and Amy off to the side commented little on her little girl's behavior.

Cory looked at Topanga but she just motioned him and he stood up slowly. "Uh dad we need to talk. You see this war that you have planned…it really doesn't need to happen. Things are fine in New York…vampires and werewolves aren't causing each other problems and in school humans and vampires appear to be coexisting-."

"Cor I am proud of you raising a family following your dream to New York…but…the war will continue as planned. You say things are under control but under the surface things are uneasy, I mean you had a mongrel in your class…and you did nothing. Under the agreement between vampires and werewolves they were to stay in separate schools. Your adoptive daughter Maya, the one you took in along with her mother…she is dating a hunter, our mortal enemy. Isn't your daughter Riley also dating now…boy they grow fast…I hear she is dating a half breed. Son these things…cannot stand."

Cory looked around but saw his mom had disappeared…and Auggie was gone too. Topanga was alarmed as she threw the chair back holding onto only the leg. Cory did not like where this was going…how did he even know about Riley?

"Cor I hate to do this…especially when you made the effort to come home and air some of the grievances and this whole war topic. However…I can't have you stopping this war. You and your family will be permanent guests here…till the war is over. I am sorry it came to this…but perhaps you should have stayed out of this."

Topanga raced at Alan and Cory tried to stop her but as she brought the stake to his chest he caught her in the chin then elbowed her chest before bringing her face and smashing it into the cupboard. Cory raced to his wife's aid but walking out of the closet and several other places were vampires grabbing hold of his arms and kicking his legs out from under him. Falling to the floor he watches as Topanga falls next to him. Sometimes going home…wasn't the best option.

 **Authors note:** Cory and Topanga are captives and if Alan knows about Riley and Jackson trouble could be heading to Japan soon. However that will happen in chapter 15, next chapter we go back to New York where Maya and Lucas deal with the new recruits and Maya juggles what to do with their relationship.


	14. Chapter 14 Maya's choice

CH.14: Maya's choice

Maya stood in front of Lucas as she stared at him. The human hunter was staring right back at her giving her chills. Today began lessons in combat…how to survive against a vampire. Shawn had gone and found potentials and Kathy had told them Joshua was keeping his plans close at hand…no getting anything out of him. Maya had hoped Joshua would slip up but he was taking the role of leader quite seriously, even if his father still called most of the shots.

"Ok Lucas…come at me…don't hold back." Maya saw her lover rush at her and as she saw his body tense for a punch she anticipated it and moved to the side giving his butt a smack.

"Oh ho…ok…so that is how it is huh?" Lucas laughed a bit and Maya just smiled innocently. She had to admit…Lucas had a cute butt. He took care of his body and since he played basketball he was always running.

"Yep…though I doubt you can even smack my butt what with your legs still on Texas time," she chimed and saw him shake his head.

"Ok…you want the full Texas treatment…you got it." Lucas went at her again and she saw him keep heading straight for her. This was a new tactic…did he plan to tackle her? Maya readied to side step but he twisted his body around her like a football player and she jumped a bit feeling his hand on her backside.

"Um…hooo…k…I mean ok…heh…that was fine," Maya felt her cheeks darken a bit and she bit her bottom lip.

"I call that the Texas spin and smack…not really meant for battle however," he blushed and tapped his toe into the dirt. Right now they were in the park…no children were around for fear of being bitten. No one was allowed to leave the city and at night…anyone who was out was fair game. Aside from training recruits and waiting on Farkle…they also patrolled to keep the violence level down.

"Ok you can move fast…but…when it comes to the kill you can't hesitate. You may face Joshua…and even if he is family to Riley you can't let your emotions cloud your judgment." Lucas nods his head and she tosses him a stake which he catches with a deft hand.

"I got it…so…come at me." Lucas sure seemed confident…but she would shake that confidence fast. She kept thinking of her talk with Topanga…about wanting to break up with him to protect him. While Topanga had gave her sound advice…she couldn't shake the feeling that he would be safer and better off with someone else…even if it was not with her.

As a vampire she didn't really need any weapons…she already had hers out. She let her fangs out and her nails were sharp and ready to cut into him. No matter what she could not hold back…if she did it would mean she was not prepared for the battles ahead…and she'd be dust. Rushing at him she slices at him seeing his shirt ripped and the skin underneath. She can smell his blood but does her best to not drain him.

Lucas grunted but he still stood up…good, still, she wasn't through yet. Heading at him from behind she watches him drop and kick his legs out trying to derail her. She leaps over him though out of practice and skids along the ground. Lucas jumps up and as he races at her he swings and she blocks. The two parry in close sync to each other's body…neither of them letting up as they sent little attacks into each other; Maya cut him a little under the eye and he punched her in the stomach.

Lucas was doing well not holding back any of his punches…and she wasn't worried about his cut like a normal girlfriend would. The two of them resumed their fighting never missing a beat…much of his shirt was torn to shreds and he was bleeding from several scrapes of her nail while he was kneeing her and as he brought out the stake he went to bring her to the ground so he was lying on top of her.

"Do it Lucas…do it!" Maya yelled up at him as he plunged the stake to her heart. He stopped a few centimeters from actually sinking it in and doing her in. The two of them were close together…their bodies lined up and she was seeing him leaning in. Before she knew it she was reaching for the back of his neck drawing him close…breathing in his blood. Her fangs were out…closer…closer…she was about to bite into his neck forever changing him when she was roughly pulled away.

"Whoa kids…save it for the honeymoon," Shawn told them as he held Lucas up while her mother had pulled her out.

"You couldn't do it…see…that is why you can't be in this war! I was about to drink your blood and you were actually going to let me…do you have a death wish?" Maya was yelling as she stared at Lucas who seemed ashamed.

"Ok baby girl let us go walk this off. Shawn get Lucas cleaned up and we'll meet up back at the house." Kathy took her and she folded her arms ready to cry.

"Mom…I don't want Lucas fighting in this war…if I lost him it is on me. He is the only boy to ever love me for me…for what little humanity is left in me to the vampiric face that shows when I hunt. There is no way to protect him out there-."

Her mother had been a working mom since her dad left and she had missed out on some parent teacher conferences and open house. The Matthews family though was there for her then. Since her mother turned she had a bigger role in her life. It was one of those moments now where her mother was here to help her out. The two of them walked in silence till they reached the end of the field.

"Maya…you have something special in your life…something that has given you a renewed interest in life. When you first turned you fell into yourself…you stayed out late at night sucking blood and returning home not wanting to do much. You were indifferent that one day you were in school with Riley…no interest in learning just being there and leaving. This Lucas kid turned things around for you…if not for him being in your life you would be hung up on that Joshua…and look how he turned out."

Maya supposed her mother had a point. Lucas had done wonders to her life…gave her a glimpse at what it could be to be really happy. Heaving a sigh she placed a hand where Lucas had come so close to staking her. "Mom…I'm scared."

"It is alright to be scared…even us vampires get scared and that is normal. Far as the fighting goes let Lucas stand on his own, let him show you what he is made of. You two will get through this…just quit it with the drama ok, you two will only have each other once the fighting begins. Think of yourselves as one heart…one mind…and if that doesn't convince you to get through this…I don't know what will."

"Thanks mom…I think I got it." Maya gave her a hug and as they hurried back to the house she had a decision to make.

* * *

Lucas was taken back to the house by Shawn…but that did little for his mood. He kept replaying the words Maya had said in his head. Shawn seemed to read his emotional state for he patted his back.

"Don't take it too hard…Maya is just not used to being cared for like that. I was the same as Maya when I was younger, afraid of letting anyone in. I dated many girls…I kept them all at arm's length and if not for Cory or Angela…or even Topanga I'd be nothing. Maya is going to push you…because she cares…and that is scary for her. Show her you aren't going anywhere…fight for her and fight for what you have…and if she is resistant or frightened do what all boyfriends do…hug them."

Lucas nodded his head as he went upstairs to soak in a tub and heal a bit from the fight. Stripping down to his boxers he takes a seat in a tub and fills it with cold water and sits back listening to the silence…knowing in a short while it would be replaced by vampires guzzling blood. Hearing the front door down stairs he hears Maya calling for him but he doesn't answer. Before long though she bursts through the door…thankfully he wasn't naked.

"Lucas…why didn't you answer when I called?' She demanded as she stood over the tub.

"Well…let me see…in tub, barely any clothes on, nope sorry can't think of a reason." He was being playful and she rolled her eyes taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Lucas…when the fighting begins-." She was about to say more but he placed a finger to her lips and she looked at him annoyed.

"Maya you have spoken…now it is my turn. I realize you fear for my life when the fighting begins, I get that, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm a hunter, I am trained in combat and I love you too much to let you march out there by yourself. You need someone watching your back…and with Riley in Japan I'm the next best thing. Face it Maya…you are stuck with me."

Maya pushed her lips out but he could see he had won this battle. Getting out of the tub he watches her shield her eyes and he laughs lightly as he dries off. "You do know I was…never mind." He wrapped the towel around his body and pulled her to him. Reaching down he moves her hair from her face and kisses her once.

"Lucas…I love you." Maya placed her head against his chest and listened to his human heart race. "Bump bump bumpity bump…don't ever stop."

Lucas kissed the top of her head and just held her in the bathroom. He looked out of the corner of his eye and he saw Shawn holding Kathy outside looking in, both of them smiling. The next part would not be easy…training vamps and taking them in…and then there was Riley…he wondered how she was doing.

 **Authors note:** A little Lucaya fluff there, for those patient readers. Next chapter we will find out what Riley and Jackson have been up to in Japan this entire time.


	15. Chapter 15 Riley's Japan adventure

CH.15: Riley's Japan adventure

Riley and Jackson took the earliest flight to Japan they could get. Seated on the plane Riley looks out seeing the only home she ever knew disappearing below her. "It all looks so small from up here…isn't it great…it feels like I'm a giant."

Jackson just nods his head as he sits back comfortably. She could tell he was not much of a conversationalist and she would just have to help him. Silence was never a good thing to her…when there was so much to do or say. If the world were quiet she would not know what to do with herself…she'd likely go crazy from all the running thoughts in her head. Life was about experience, life was about joy, life to her was seeing things and grasping the unknown…even if at times it scared her.

"How many times have you left home?" She inquires as she leans over looking at his handsome features as he just stares at the back of the seat in front of him.

"In my life…only twice," he tells her succinctly and leaves it at that. Riley pursed her lips not sure if she should question him to elaborate but decided to resume looking out the window instead.

"I wonder what Maya is doing without me…you know she and I have been best friends for a very long time. We were both mortal once…then I turned…and I turned her…and she would have turned Lucas but decided against it. Isn't it strange how we are so high up and yet we aren't throwing up…I always thought I would…but vampires have some kind of anti-throwing up-."

Jackson gave her a look and she quickly shut her mouth expecting him to say something about her constant talking. She could not help herself if she was bubbly and lively…it was just her, it was her way of expressing herself the only way she knew how. Maya spoke through her painting, or did, and for her it is filling others with happiness. If she stood still too long she would wonder if she was passing the world by or it was passing her.

"Riley…you are a pleasant personality and in the coming days you will be tested, your character will be on the line…don't ever lose that part of you hold dearest. Soon as we land we will be monitored, we will be kept under constant surveillance, our every move…nothing held back. It is a good possibility your Uncle will have some allies in Japan…we must be ready for anything."

Riley nodded her head drinking in his every word and then looked out the window seeing her world disappear. While she did not sleep, not like a human, she could rest her eyes and she decided to take that option now letting in the peace inside her head. The images of her friends and family hung before her, so close she could almost touch them. A soft smile was on her face and knowing someday they would reunite.

* * *

When they landed she and Jackson kept close together as they blended in with the huge crowd swarming the airport. Japan was quite something…full of noise and hustle and bustle as people were trying to get somewhere fast. Japan had a lot to offer and she wished she had time to properly digest it all but if she and Jackson were being watched they had to be in motion. It was night so…no need to worry about the sun.

"Japan is quite beautiful at night…peaceful and serene, nothing like morning. I enjoy walking and feeling at peace with myself. This was once my world…though things change, people change and the world you once knew is no longer the sanctuary you last saw it as. If you wish to protect those you love…you must adapt to what is happening in the now…here for starters."

Riley hadn't noticed they had stopped as she was so caught up in his mouth moving…the words after a while blending together. "You make words sound so…poetic…"

"You didn't hear a word I said…did you?' Jackson heaves a sigh then looks over noticing something off. Riley tenses and as someone comes at her from behind she takes a side step before bringing her arms back to grab hold of his coat and throws him down hearing the sick crunch of his head as he falls on his back.

"I don't like being snuck up on…and…this just makes the trip lose its beauty some." She brings out a stake and slams it down into his chest before moving off with Jackson.

"Quite impressive…you used his momentum to slam him onto the concrete, a most effective defense. How did you manage to sneak a state on you though I wonder." Jackson wears a smile and she shrugs.

"The stake is wood and didn't set off the metal detector as would a sword and far as it being a threat, I could easily have said I'm shooting a film about Dracula. I mean all I would need is my casting director, you, telling them this to be true and if they needed the director I could have called Maya."

Jackson laughed at this and Riley liked his laugh. The two of them continued on into Japan…whatever threat awaited them the two of them could handle it.

* * *

"Ok now that is just unfair." Riley stood before a compound filled with vampires and some were armed to the teeth…many many teeth to be exact.

"I am here to see the second hand of the elder one," Jackson speaks loudly and the vampires pull back allowing them entry onto the compound.

"The Elder One has a second…in Japan?" She was curious about this and as they were half way through the compound the vampires shot her looks.

"Your Grandpa has close relations to Japan…and he would not trust his second to be in Philadelphia or New York. Remember be on your best behavior…he is not a patient man." Jackson continued walking past the vampires and soon they were inside the building where a shadow of a man sat behind a red curtain.

"Kneel before me and state your business," the man says and Riley repeats the actions of Jackson not wishing to upset the all powerful Oz.

"Lord Second…we come here to beseech you and seek your help in stopping this war about to unfold…many will be lost…already the Elder One moves on New York-."

"I am well aware of what the Elder One seeks to do…but…my hands are tied. I am sure you have seen the vampires who surround the place. Yes well unfortunately they are not mine. I spoke out against the use of violence…that Cory Matthews's ideals were true…but he believes being the boy's father he knows what is best and that he has slipped up. If I were younger I'd help if I could…unfortunately in my age these things aren't meant to be."

Riley felt her undead heart sink that they had flew so far only to find out they had struck a dead end. The vampire surrounding the place would surely converge on here just at the snap of her grandfather's fingers. Still…no…this was not how it would end. "Excuse me Second…but I don't believe a word of that!"

"Riley get down…that is no way to speak-." Jackson tried to stop her but Riley refused to be silenced when the fate of her friends was at stake…her family.

"My father has gone to see the Elder One…to stop him from making a terrible decision in this war, he is risking it all to stand up for what he believes in. A long time ago you probably stood up for something as well…so…it doesn't matter what age you are as long as you have the conviction to see something through…and that something is this war! My name is Riley Matthews and I intend on stopping this war…one way or another!"

There was a moment of silence and then the curtain pulls back and an elderly man stands up placing weight on the can he has at his side. "Riley Matthews…it has been a while. My name is George Feeny, I taught your father once a long time ago…and your mother as well. You are the product of two loving individuals who fought the odds being together…even when the world threw them a curveball here and there. You are your father's daughter and if you truly wish to stop this fight…than you have my blessing."

Riley walked over to the man and gave him a hug before receiving an amulet. "What do I do with this?"

"You wear it Riley…any who wear it bears the word of the Second…and that can go a long way. The Elder One will be forced to listen to you…but…it can only be used once and after that its power fades. I am getting too old for this…I think it is time I entrust the next generation with keeping the peace…and you Riley are it."

Riley smiled as she looked to Jackson as she pulled her hair back. As he placed the amulet around her neck she could feel the power surge inside her. It was rather tingly and she placed a hand over it feeling the power emanating from within.

"Thank you for your help…now we just need to get back to New York…" Jackson led Riley to the door and as they opened it they found themselves faced with an army of vampires now directing their attention to them.

"Wow…so many of you bidding us farewell…we are honored," Riley bowed but she felt Jackson's hand on hers and she rose up questioning him.

"They aren't here to bid us farewell…they are here to kill us." Jackson turned and held up a hand as something whistled through the air and she noted the sword in his hand.

"Use it well Jackson…protect Riley…be safe." The door shuts and Riley feels her eyes grow big…so many vampires…how were they expected to get through so many?

"There is something I need to tell you Riley…in case we don't make it…I like you…a lot. You are a ball of sunshine and since the day I met you…you've been all I think about. In this moment when the odds face us…you give me courage." He slid his hand in hers and she whimpered.

"Thank you…I wish I had something just as romantically planned as that…but I got nothing. Don't give up though Jackson…this ball of sunshine isn't leaving you behind." Riley looked out at the wave of vampires and with a burst of speed the two of them set off.

 **Authors note:** The parents of Riley are being held in the ole Matthews's home as the Elder One plans to strike out into the heart of New York where Joshua waits. Riley and Jackson face overwhelming odds as they try to get to New York to stop the war. Maya and Lucas prepare the vamps for war. And Farkle works on finishing up the agreement to cease all fighting between vamps and wolves. Only five chapters left and the fate of everyone lies in that war. Stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16 Escape from yesterday

CH.16: Escape from yesterday

Alan Matthews sat in his family kitchen looking over his cup of blood. He hadn't taken a sip of it in a bit and he would likely have to heat it up in a while. Mulling over the details of the coming battle he contemplated his son's betrayal of all he had taught him…everything he had instilled in him and yet here he was. War was upon them and instead of having Cory on his side he was locked up in his old bedroom with his wife. Auggie was being looked after by Amy but he clearly was not too exciting his parents were staying here while he was going with them.

"I told you we should've left him here," Alan noted as he heard the stairs and Amy was walking down with a screaming Auggie.

"Alan we can't leave Auggie here…not after what you plan to do and all. Auggie can still be changed…once he comes of age of course." Amy sets Auggie down and Alan just looks at him and sees in that face the face of his son.

"What are you doing with my mommy and daddy? Why can't they come with us Grandpa…this does not smell right. I want to see them." Auggie was defiant and he stomped his foot with that same determination, outright quite annoying…but still it held some charm on a human.

"Auggie…your parents have done something bad…they have defiled the way of the vampire and as such they are in a…timeout at the moment. I promise you when this is all over you will be able to see them again…for now you have to trust Grandpa alright?" He places a hand on his shoulder looking straight at the youngest Matthews.

"I hate you…I want to see my mommy and daddy now! We come here peaceful…you don't like that so you put them away. I may be young…but I can add things up." Auggie swipes his hand away from his shoulder and makes a mad dash for the stairs.

"Did you hear that Amy…he hates me. I do my best to protect this family…to instill order and this is the thanks I get? Where did I go wrong?" He heaves a sigh taking a sip of his blood and then follows after Auggie, he already knows where he is going and he takes his time in doing so. The stairs lead to the second story and as Auggie barges into the room with his parents he just waits back.

"Daddy…mommy…I'm here to rescue you!" Auggie tried to free them but Alan made sure they wouldn't be able to be freed so easily. The chains were heavy and there were crosses all around them.

"Auggie…you can't stay here…it is not safe. Mommy and Daddy will be fine…you need to be brave for us right now…think you can do that?" Cory asks of his son. Alan can see the father in Cory now…and while not a great leader…he seemed to really love his family.

"I'm scared…I don't know how to be brave," Auggie began to cry and Alan watches as his daughter in law reaches out and holds his head to her, her hand moving through his curly like hair.

"You are mommy's little trooper Auggie…if I have taught you anything it is to always wear a smile in bad situations…never let the fear get to you. We love you both very much…and we will see you again soon. However for now go with Grandpa and Grandma…they will make sure nothing happens to you." Topanga kissed his head and Cory gave his son a brave smile. They were in lots of pain by the crosses and the brief torture inflicted upon them but they held up more than he had anticipated.

Alan heaved a sigh and walked in as he took Auggie. "You ready to hit the road little man?" He asks and watches as Auggie gives him one look and smiles.

"Well we are all set. Cory I hope you don't think we're monsters…we're just trying to keep things in order…and order is everything." Amy says from the door as she takes Auggie with her.

"Dad…keep Auggie safe," Cory tells him and Alan just nods his head. There is no point in saying goodbye…he had said his byes a long time ago to them. Looking on ahead at the war that stood before him one thing was clear…order would be restored.

* * *

Morgan lay atop her girlfriend as she made out with her. The two had gone out to get something to eat for the night and had ended up back at her place. She had yet to tell her parents she had got a place of her own and that her girlfriend lived with her. They were still dealing with the thought of their baby girl macking with another girl. Pulling up she looks down at her beauty and can't believe how lucky she got.

"Your staring again," Lauren points out as she reaches up stroking her face with the back of her hand, "something is up…spill Matthews."

Morgan hated how she could see through her and she rolled over onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling. Right now she only wore her bra and pants; her hair was all tussled up over her face. She was actually human…kind of left before her parents gave the whole speech about her role and sanctity of their legacy. Vampires were just about power…at least when it came to her parents. Cory chose to live life differently…he taught humans…he did not drink from them and lay order and perfection about.

"My brother is in danger Lauren…I could sense the tension when I was in the house. The thing is if I go in there and rescue him…it will make me an enemy of my parents and there will be no going home after that. I've never been so conflicted before." Morgan ran a hand over her face and then blushed as she felt lips on the side of her neck.

"Morgan…as long as I have known you some part of you has always been stuck in that house. It wasn't always bad and you closed your eyes to the real dilemma at hand. Now the time has come where you have to go against those memories…and you are afraid it will be torn away…like a veil keeping you from seeing a sunshine." Lauren went to swing her leg over her so she straddled her lap and placed a hand over her chest.

"When did you become so deep?' Morgan asks giving her a crooked grin and knowing she was right…it was just difficult knowing what had to be done over turning a blind eye to the situation.

"You and I…we're deeply intertwined in the heart and no matter what storm heads our way our love shall never sway. I love you Morgan…and it is this deepness that connects us and makes me do crazy things…like joining you to rescue your brother." Morgan refused to allow her girlfriend to put herself in the way of harm but she simply kissed her and laced their fingers together.

Sinking into that bliss she found her argument lost and soon the two of them were making out losing one article of clothing after another.

* * *

Cory sat there in his old bedroom bound in chains to his wife Topanga. "Huh…never thought we'd be doing something this kinky in my old room."

"I'm sure you had some fantasies about this…weren't you the one wanting to spice up our romance?" Topanga teases him.

"Yeah…just never thought we'd be surrounded by crosses and left in a room with the door open. I mean really…can't we have a little privacy in our final moments?' Cory calls out and hears the disgusted grunt of one of the vamps. "I bet you never even went to school…you know I'm a teacher…a very great teacher."

"Cor…I don't think they care if you can teach your way out of getting expelled. Auggie is safe…and that is all I'm relieved about. We were great parents…and I hope that wherever our kids are they are doing right…and not hating us."

Cory attempted to lift his hand to stroke her cheek but he wasn't even allowed that liberty. "Topanga…our kids love us…we have never gone out of our way to make them something their not, well, Riley we thought was ready…but what parent doesn't mess up when turning their kid huh?"

"I don't know Cory…we don't exactly have a lot of vampire friends aside from you and Shawn. Shawn seems to have taken a liking to Maya and her mother…maybe wedding bells are coming-."

"Topanga…if Shawnie were getting married he would tell me first…and there will be no wedding bells for a bit. How do I know…cause Shawn is my best friend-."

"Cory we went to the same Middle School, the Same High School, and the same College…give me some credit…I know Shawn just as well. I also have a woman's intuition about this…so…unless you want to go toe to toe with that…zip it." Topanga had his silence as he had been on the other side of that intuition many times in their marriage. True he had known Shawn a long time and it almost seemed like they had a bromance going on…but Topanga had been there for quite a lot of things.

The thud of someone hitting the floor could be heard outside and as Cory forgot about the little argument he noticed a familiar face pop in. "Am I disturbing something here?"

"Morgan…what are you doing here?" Topanga asked. Cory looked at his sister seeing her wearing clothing that was form fitting from a crop top to low riding pants.

"I'm here to rescue you two…hmm…I might need some muscle for this though. Babe do your thing." There was a roar and as Cory looked at the door he gawked at what he saw.

Lauren appeared human but her skin was covered in fur and her fangs were showing. "Uh…I don't think I will ever look at Lauren the same way again."

"I may have forgot to mention this…but Lauren is the product of a vampire and a werewolf having a baby. She is the best of both worlds…though our parents never were quite keen to pick it up as Lauren is just one of a few." Morgan seemed quite proud of this and Cory was still wrapping his head around it.

Lauren sniffed the air and walked over before ripping the chains apart. The crosses didn't' slow her down any and she began to revert back and fell into his sister's arms. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah…you did great. Now we'd best get out of here fast…not sure how long those vamps will be out. Do you have a plan big brother?" Morgan inquires as they head out and Cory watches Topanga run astride of him.

"We head to New York and help any way we can…if our father wants a war…he'll have to deal with all of us." Cory noted as he was finally getting involved.

 **Authors note:** The Matthews family is heading to New York. Meanwhile Maya and Lucas along with the vamps head to war. Still no word on the wolves though and with Joshua's army strong in number they will have quite the fight on their hands.


	17. Chapter 17 War and love

CH.17: War and love

Maya had not imagined that this day would come…and in her own lifetime but here it was. Over the past several days or so, hard to say as time blurred itself together…she and Shawn had trained the new vamps. There were some that were difficult but she straightened them out and kept up a rough training regimen to get them to fall in line. A lot of them didn't take the threat so seriously and Shawn gave them a talking to…told them what was at stake and what Joshua would do to them if they decided to sit this out.

News of houses being set on fire had not been lost on them. They had done their best keeping the peace and trying to save the humans who Joshua targeted…sometimes they were there on times…other times they watched as the flames burned so bright none of them could get through and the screaming eventually ceased as the flames licked up at the sky. Maya hated all the death…it didn't matter if a person was human or not…Joshua was sending a message to get them to quit. The day of the war, the inevitable day she had feared and wished wouldn't arrive…she found herself sitting in her special spot, and she was missing Riley deeply.

"I thought I'd find you here," the voice belonged to Lucas and she didn't even have to look to see his tall frame leaning in the door.

"It is too much Lucas…this war…this stupid war it is too much. Joshua has killed so many and today is the day we face him. I can't do it…someone else will have to take my place." Maya had been crying, a single tear rolling down her face as she wiped at it with her sleeve.

"Maya…I believe in you…and so does everyone else. You can do this…you have proven yourself capable by how many vampires have stayed here fighting for this cause." Lucas moved towards her and as he took a seat beside her she could almost see Riley. How long ago had they last seen each other…shared secrets in this very spot?

"What if it isn't enough…what if all our training has been for nothing? Lucas when I was human I was the girl who fell asleep in class, the girl who didn't take anything seriously and figured her life would wind up nowhere. Now I'm leading these people…all of them into a battle where the stakes have never been higher-."

"No one is expecting you to pull out a speech before battle Maya…this isn't Lord of the Rings or Independence Day…favorite movie back in Texas during fourth of July…my point is everyone is behind you, they trust you will do the right thing…and just by looking out for them you have. I love you Maya…and I am going to be by your side…if you are losing fate or belief then believe in us and that anything is possible."

Maya smiled as she looked at him, her big strong Texan who stuck by her through it all. To think she had wanted to break up with him…not too late…but her mind was set…she was keeping him. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"I think it was my looks that won you over," Lucas flashed a smile and she began to laugh as she gave him a playful push.

"I want you to stay with me…I know we are still young and it shouldn't be this easy but I want you in my life Lucas…you and I against the world. Riley and I we have our friendship that will stay strong but this…I want what Cory and Topanga have…and in you I see all of this. I'm not talking children, seeing how I can't have any of my own, but someday a place of our own and a peace I can sink my teeth into."

Lucas nods his head and he tilts her chin up as he kisses her. Maya melts into the kiss and lingers in it…why…well she isn't sure the next time she will kiss him…that is why. Holding the kiss she places a hand on his leg and slips away into his body, his comfort, his heart that will forever beat for her.

* * *

The day was fading fast and as evening fell on New York Maya found herself outside with her vampire army. Shawn was there with her mother Kathy and Lucas was also there armed to the teeth. Everyone was scared and nervous and Maya did not blame them. She was not a speech maker; she hated speeches…so she didn't waste saying anything that might fall on death ears.

"Hello Maya…I see you recruited the loser squad to this rather pitiful fight about to happen," Joshua notes as he steps out from the shadows and behind him is nearly hundreds of vampires far as the eye could see.

"H-How did you get so many?" Maya had not been expecting those numbers and neither were the vamps who had joined her.

"It was quite simply really…a lot of them figured why side with those who would go against our way…and boom they are here. Now I imagine your side is questioning their allegiance about now, I know I would be." Joshua's words struck deeply and Maya only gained courage by Lucas's hand in hers.

"You know what…screw your large number…I got all the comfort where it counts…with my friends and family beside me. You may think that you can beat us…but you are only building confidence where it is not. So go ahead…take us on…we're not scared." Maya looked to Lucas and seeing his smile was all worth it.

"Ha…those will be the last words you ever speak-." Joshua was about to say more but it was she sharp voice of Shawn that sent him reeling.

"No one talks to her like that…do you hear me? I've been friends with your brother for a long time, good man, good family man and he has looked after this girl like she was his own. Maya is like family to me…her and her mother…they've given me something to be optimistic about…and that is that tomorrow…is a better place than today. So what if you have that army…do you even realize that our number maybe small…but we got here through heart, ironic as we have none…but together we are an unwavering dedication to something true…something worthwhile."

Shawn was standing up for her…his words brimming with hope and courage and it made her smile. Joshua didn't know what to make of this…given how strong his army looked. Still he came back from this and frowned.

"This changes nothing Shawn…in case you haven't noticed my brother is not here-." Joshua was in for another jaw dropper as stepping towards Maya was none other than Cory, Topanga, and two others.

"Your brother is here…and just in time too…hey Maya great job." Cory congratulated her and she felt her smile broaden.

"Cor you always did know how to make an entrance. Topanga…where is Auggie?" Shawn inquires and Topanga answers easily without missing a beat.

"Cory's father has him…he is in good hands for now…as he won't be seeing this fight. So Josh…that your army…a lot of numbers on your side. I take you are making up for your inability to fight on your own then?"

Lucas and most of the guys laughed and Maya just shook her head. She got Josh good and he was fuming where he stood. The group was all gathered here to put a stop to all the wrong set against them…afraid of change and unity. The old way had lasted so long but the change coming threatened the balance that was. There were many in power that feared it in history…that they were afraid of losing what was precious to them.

"I can fight well on my own…just wouldn't make much sense me against all of you. You speak with words…but let us see you fight with more than that." Joshua vamped out and the rest of the army did so as well and Maya could see their teeth in the glow of the street lamp.

"Well big brother…it would appear we're standing together once again on the eve of change," Morgan noted as she clutched a stake in her hand. Lauren stood at her side and Maya noted how close they stood, lovers, huh who figured.

"You know you can still back out of this Morgan," Cory notes as he vamps out showing his face. In all her time knowing him Maya hardly saw him show his true face…perhaps because Auggie would fear him or maybe something deeper.

"I've missed out on enough family reunions to last a lifetime brother…time we end this as a family. Lauren…time to put your game face on. Don't worry…I still love ya." Morgan winked and Maya was about to question this when she saw Lauren transform into something that stood tall with sharp teeth, not a lot of fur as a werewolf normally had.

"Hey Cor…is that who I think it is?" Shawn inquired and Maya grinned as she saw Mr. Matthews squirm.

"We'll talk about this later Shawn. So…Maya…I know you didn't have a speech planned…but…everyone is here, except for Riley and Jackson, but you have their ears. You know in history all the greatest speakers…they weren't prepared on the spot…much like you they had fears and worries about how it would carry out. Right now…right here though…do not think about the speech but draw upon that creative spark still somewhere inside you."

Maya walked in front of everyone and as Joshua was about to yell she held up a hand. Joshua was clearly taken aback by this and as she turned to face him she spoke with a commanding presence that gave her skin slight goosebumps. "We stand here today looking out at overwhelming numbers…staring out at the faces of brothers and sisters who chose a side they believed in…not because it was right…but because it was instilled in their minds. You know what that says to me…it says to me they forgot they had a voice…they forgot how to decide things without being told.

"When I was a human…I loved to paint. I'm an artist…I look at the world and I paint what I see, sometimes it goes against what someone tells me…and that is because the true nature of art is in the eye of the beholder. We see things the way we see it…that is what it means. This Elder One has you seeing the world the way he wants you to see it…he has you doing things to keep things from changing, from keeping the canvas blank. I say pick up the paintbrush…create a world you want…it isn't too late…I maybe a vampire now…but some things stay true to one's nature. So go on if you want to continue siding with this Elder One…but me…I'm painting a world I want to live in. This is my world!"

Maya sees the hesitancy in their faces and she looks around at everyone standing with her. Joshua merely claps in a mocking gesture and she looks at him with cold eyes feeling the vampire inside her start to get loose.

"Great speech Maya…not that it did you any good. Alright…attack!" Joshua leads his forces forward and Maya charges with hers. The war had begun…no turning back now.

 **Authors note:** And with that the war has begun. Where is Riley and Jackson? What of Farkle and Isadora? All these questions will be answered as the war heats up next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18 The trouble with war

**Authors note:** This chapter may involve some heavy amounts of violence, reader discretion is advised.

CH.18: The trouble with war

Lucas had never imagined he would be part of something so messy as war…and yet here he was in the thick of it. Aside from him the only human here was Morgan and she seemed to be handling herself pretty well. Morgan fought with tenacity; a sense of strong will behind each of her attacks as she ducked under one vampire then staked another before rolling along the ground just as a vampire tries to stomp at her. The action was hard to keep track of as everyone was moving faster than the ones with a beating heart…but it was much like basketball where everyone had their place and you just went with the flow.

Keeping on his toes he receives an uppercut tasting his own blood and as the vampire swipes at him with his nails he catches his arm breaking it and then flips him over his body to the ground where he pommels a stake through to his heart. Feeling his jacket grabbed he is thrown through the air and manages to roll off much of the damage…though he still feels a rib crack from the force. Ok so he wasn't doing as great as Morgan…but he was just finding his groove. Picking himself up he receives a kick to his face and he feels the fire crawl all over him and he catches the foot of the vampire ready to beat him.

"Haven't you learned…never kick a human when he is down…bad for you." Lucas throws him back and as he stumbles he raises his arms. Blocking the punches he moves his feet remembering a fight he had back in Texas. This guy had been a jerk to someone…someone he knew personally and he wouldn't let it go. Eyeing the vampire as he did that kid he dodged and weaved like a boxer and each time he flew by him he punched him. Each jab landed on his hard face then a body blow before he tossed his spike to his left hand and just as the vampire recovers…he's gone.

"How you holding up Lucas?" The voice belonged to Cory as he hurried over with his mouth bloody and he seemed to be favoring his right side.

"Never better Mr. Matthews…and yourself?" Lucas was smiling with bloody teeth and he was breathing hard because of his rib. The two were holding up…but the number was too many.

"Oh you know…getting by. I got into teaching so I didn't have to resort to such barbarism…never thought I'd be out here." Cory was tackled by two vampires and then Topanga ran in staking both of them and helping her husband up.

"You left yourself wide open dear…get your head in the game," Topanga noted as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yes dear…how goes the fighting on your end?" He inquires. Lucas looks over at where Topanga came from noting how the new vamps were hanging in but many had already fallen.

"To be honest things could be better…the numbers are against us and the more we fight back more of them show. Ouch…Lucas what happened to you?" Topanga looked at him and Lucas shrugged off the pain.

"It looks worse than it actually is…where is Maya?" Lucas felt every breath burning inside him but he refused to let them worry about him and take him out of the fight.

"Maya is holding her own…she is over there fighting with her mom…not actually fighting with but…well you know what I mean. We need to hold out…Joshua will eventually pull off to look over those who have fallen…they did this in war as both sides gathered their strength for the next fight."

Lucas hoped so…but…history had a way of proving them wrong. As the trio split up Lucas slid along the ground helping out a vampire in need of help. Spinning his stake he slams it down and rises up right into the smack of a vampire charging him. Tumbling along the ground again he shakes his head trying to get into the fighting. All this fighting was useless…and Topanga's words stuck with him. They were fighting a fight where Joshua had the upper ground. He was a jerk and he hoped he got what was coming to him.

* * *

There came a slight reprieve an hour or so into the fighting and Maya was looking over how many they had lost. Half, no, that would be good…it seemed they had lost all the vamps who had joined them believing in their cause. Joshua's own numbers were better off though they knocked off a lot of them with Topanga paving the way. Maya was exhausted as she had her head in her hands. Tears were falling down her bruised dirty face as her blond hair fell about her framing her despair.

It was all her fault…she had led them into this fight with such high hopes of victory only to come crashing down. Lucas was in bad shape…with a broken rib, some teeth knocked out and his left eye was permanently closed…and she couldn't stop any of it. Lucas told her he'd be fine…and yet he got his butt handed to him and even if he had managed to stake some vamps…the injuries spoke loudly of his soon to be death. That is it…she is breaking up with him…get him away from the battle before it heats up again.

Standing up she is met by the eyes of Morgan who stares her down. "And where do you think you are going?"

"I have something that needs taking care of," Maya notes, but seeing how Morgan doesn't budge she sighs, "but…you want to give me a speech before I do that right?"

"Maya…I've been filled in on your situation and while part of me commends you on wanting what is best for Lucas…I also must advise you to keep to yourself. Lucas is a big boy; he has shown himself true to your vision painting his own canvas…even when all these vampires speeding about the battlefield have him numbered."

Maya sat there not knowing what to say or think on this matter. Everyone was wanting her to take this slow and think it through…and yet her boyfriend was having trouble breathing and he couldn't heal without human doctors. "Morgan…you are human…look at your wounds."

Morgan hardly noticed her wounds but they were clear as day for Maya. Morgan had her leg propped up, not because she was posing but because she had sprained her ankle. Her shirt was torn up revealing gashes along her abdomen…not to mention her busted lip. Along her back were dark bruises turning purple from being punched this way and that as she tried to keep up with everyone. Oh and then there was the fact she had a dislocated shoulder.

"Maya this is nothing…yes I'm getting tossed around but I am fighting alongside family and friends doing good…showing that regardless human or vampire we stand together. My girl has already given me the speech…and you should have seen how she went off on me. I fight because I love Lauren…and here and now as a human I want to fight for unity above all else. I believe in my brother's vision, I want to see the fighting stop…but this is the only way. I could have easily let everyone else do the fighting…but then I'd only ask myself…what good am I doing sitting on the sidelines? Lucas is a great guy Maya, I know you don't need me telling you that, but…he is here…so don't push him away."

Maya had heard it this speech already…and perhaps she was being hasty in sending Lucas away but she did not want to lose him. There was already so much death around them…one more loss and she might lose it. "Stay close to Laruen during this fight…if things become too hairy you have Lauren taken you away and don't look back…you got me?"

"Yes ma'am…and Maya…you are doing a great job even if you feel you aren't." Morgan hobbled off and Maya shook her head before going to check on Lucas.

Lucas was staring off into the distance and she had a good idea who he was looking at. "I know he is watching…strange feeling I'm getting…but I know he is looking at me."

"You really struck him deep Lucas…you took the one thing he could never have," Maya wore a smirk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you planning on benching me coach?" Lucas teased her and she rolled her eyes. Lucas could only see out of one eye right now and when he smiled she had to suck in her breath knowing the blood in his teeth was tempting her.

"How you holding up Lucas…I know you will tell me you are holding up fine…but I can see other wise so, tell me the truth." Maya looks at him closely and he holds his side as he stands up and gives her a lopsided grin.

"I have a broken rib, my eye is shut, my teeth were busted in, I'm bruised up and not sure I will be able to do a suicide drill anytime soon…other than that holding up fine." Lucas walked over and as he placed his hands on her shoulders she began to break down.

"Lucas…I want the fighting to stop…I want us to be together but that won't happen if you die on me out there. I know you can't promise me anything…but…blast it all…you keep your head about you out there…nothing heroic you got it?" Maya knew this went against what she felt…that he should be benched for the remaining of the battle…and yet everyone kept telling her he was here because he believed in this cause, he believed in her; she just hoped she didn't live to regret it.

"Maya…I promise no heroics…cross my heart and all that stuff." Lucas kissed her lips and Maya held onto him making sure to not hug him too tightly.

* * *

Lucas was tearing up the battle as he threw a vampire into a wall and kept close with his head down making sure no more face hits were made. Staking the vamp he rolls along the dust and watches as a vamp punches into the wall. Lifting his foot he kicks him in the side sending him rolling before he launches atop him as the two roll along the ground. He had a temporary wrap around his body and while it did little to heal him…it kept him from too much pain shooting through his body and paralyzing him.

The second battle had begun and with their numbers hugely depleted they had to look to their strong fighters Shawn and Topanga. The two of them were savage warriors taking down the vamps before them like true fighters with hardened wills. Lucas knew Topanga was fierce in combat…but Shawn was a blur using his speed and keeping his foes in the dark as they attacked the after image of him before he was behind them tearing into them and ripping their heads clear off.

Cory kept to defense mostly and Lauren was protecting Morgan who was barely able to stand while her sprained ankle was in play. Lucas got up and spotted Joshua and already saw where he was heading. Oh no…that can't be good. Lucas ran as fast as he could but he was tripped along the way and he didn't have time to properly place his landing and he let out a yell as his body flared up in pain. He pounded the ground and lifted his head seeing Joshua confront Maya.

"Hey there Maya…looks like half your canvas was wiped clean back there. You know you can stop this…just surrender and it'll all be over-."

"You'd like that wouldn't you Josh, well, you can forget it…cause it isn't going to happen! Everyone out here knows what they are doing…what they are sacrificing for the common good so you can talk it up…but you are nothing but a coward!" Maya stared hard at him and Lucas pushed himself up and as the vampire behind him went to attack he brought his stake down on his foot watching him howl in pain.

"It is your funeral Maya. Just know I gave you a way out…I am going to miss seeing that face of yours." And then they fought. Lucas pulled out his stake and as the vampire struck him hard in the head he rolled on the floor and tasted his own blood.

Maya was holding her own as the two of them faced off…their bodies a mere blur as their nails dug into each other and grunts were heard. Maya however was no match for Josh…he could see that as Maya screamed out in pain and her body was flung to the ground rolling along with her hair all about her face. Lucas screamed for him to stop but he didn't listen.

Josh pulled her hair and she looked up and then he hit her. The pain he inflicted on her sent him into a rage and as he got up he felt the vampire over him hit him again. The pounding was nothing compared to the pain he would give Josh.

Josh hit Maya again and she cried out in pain and as she was hauled to her feet he pulled a knife free from his belt and stabbed her. Maya couldn't die from this…but she was in so much pain the recovery would take a bit. "Stop it…stop it!" Lucas yells.

Josh ignores him as he throws her down and then staring at him he stomps on her leg. Maya howls in pain and Lucas snaps. He rises up and stopping the attack on him he is a mad rush of energy as he stakes him through the eye and storms towards Josh. Maya pleads for him to stop but he won't…not when she is in pain lying there bleeding and with her leg broken.

"The hero finally comes…come on Lucas…show me what you got." Lucas ignored the pain shooting through him and as he took a swing at him he must've appeared slow for Josh dodged it and slammed a fist into his side…right where the rib was broken. Lucas stumbled but kept on at Josh…little good it did as Josh struck him again and again, his leg connecting with him and he landed near one of the support structures as they were fighting in the area of town near the bridge.

"You stop hurting her…she once had a crush on you…if you have feelings for her why do this?" Lucas tried to stand up but found himself slouching, he spoke through a hoarse whisper as he spoke around the blood and broken teeth.

"She chose her guy…and now I have to harden myself to this outcome burying any feelings and punishing all I see fit, namely you two. Maya is taken care of…her body is broken…now let us attack her spirit." Lucas stared at him defiantly, or best he could and as he tried to stake him the stake was kicked free and he was struck hard in the face as his head sent back.

Lucas spat out blood and he felt his body shutting down…the damage that had been dealt would be quite severe…he knew it. How he was able to stand after all that he did not know…he thought he was a hunter, he thought he was prepared for all the beatings and the triumph through his combat training…and yet where was all that against a vamp so strong? Josh was toying with him and he knew these attacks could be more savage…deeper even.

"Go on…finish it…heh…show your vamp army that you can kill…" Lucas looked over at Maya as she crawled over as she held her leg.

"Lucas no…you don't know what you are saying…you weren't supposed to be a hero! Please…Lucas…I love you!" She cries out and Lucas just smiles as his head feels heavy and his body is just about to stop on him. Already his heart was strained from all the contact.

"Maya…part of me longs to be back in Texas…back where my family is…but do you know where my heart is strongest? My heart has never felt more at home…then when I am with you. Our first encounter will always be my favorite…the two of us complete strangers and yet in our fighting we formed a bond that I will never…ever…forget. You are strong headed and your nicknames make me smile…most of all…I could see spending the rest of my life with you. Whatever happens…keep strong…"

Josh rolls his eyes as he fingers the blade he will use. Lucas looks over as Maya cries out and Lucas closes his eye and a scream is heard followed by the sound of a knife rendering flesh.

 **Authors note:** Another lengthy chapter and I hope you were able to stomach it my fellow readers. Only a few chapters left as we near the conclusion and again hard to say who will survive. You will have to wait till the next chapter to find that out. Later.


	19. Chapter 19 Howl and ripping fangs

CH.19: Howl and ripping fangs

Lucas thought that this would be it…that when he opened his eyes he would be dead and unmoving. However upon opening his eyes he found the soft sound of the knife entering flesh…it was not his…it was…Jackson? The young half vampire and half human stood there with the weapon pressed against his back…his teeth were bared and he had his arms spread out.

"Sorry to disappoint you Josh…but there will be no killing innocents tonight!" Pushing back he sends the startled vampire away and he removes the knife with a fluid motion even as he growled from the pain.

"Jackson…when did you get here?" Lucas fell forward and right into the arms of Jackson who went to carry him over to where Riley was. Riley had Maya in her arms and he could tell she was barely there.

"We arrived just in time to see the battle turning very bad. I'd suggest you run to your troopers Joshua…the replacements have arrived." Joshua shot them a look before heading off to where some of the battle was happening.

"Maya…her leg…that monster he did that to her." Lucas was losing consciousness from all the attacks his body had suffered and as he was placed down on the ground he coughed.

"Maya's injury will heal…but for a vampire this might take a bit. I apologize for not arriving sooner…we had to deal with some unwanted attention in Japan. You two lay low…Riley join me when you can." Jackson unsheathed his swords as he rushed off into the thick of battle already lobbing off two heads before spinning like an axis through battle.

"Maya…that was very reckless of you starting a fight without your best friend. I will forgive you though…so long as you fight this. The battle before us may seem bleak…but…I see a sunny place at the end of all this…and do you know what I call it…Riley and Maya town. Lucas…keep her safe." Riley then hurried off to join Jackson and Lucas inched his way over to her and slid his hand into hers.

"Hey there beautiful…you heard your best friend…now hear it from me…pull through this. I'm not sure how much longer I can go on…but I will fight this long as you are by my side." Lucas coughed again and as he laid there he fell into darkness…the sound of fighting off in the distance making it clear just how much the odds were stacked against them. People feared change…and it was driving them in fear over what it presented if it did happen. Lying there with Maya…he dreamed of a world where unity and peace reigned and indifference was just an afterthought.

* * *

Alan Matthews had just arrived and looking out at the battlefield he could tell it was a massacre. Cory's troops were down to the stronger fighters though judging by the wounds inflicted on them they wouldn't last much longer. Stroking his cheek as he had let some hair grow on there he goes to find Joshua who seems a bit shaken. "Hey there son…you taking a break?"

"Dad…I'm not a fighter…you didn't train me for this. I was meant to only antagonize and push your enemy over the edge till they gave in to your demands. You told me that Maya would choose me over the human…but she would not give in and I was forced to hurt her. The human Lucas…took quite a beating as he came to her aide…I mean the more I beat him up…it felt like I was getting nowhere. What has all this got us-?"

Alan moved towards him and as he gripped him by the throat he gazed darkly into his eyes. "My son, there is more to life than one girl…you did exactly as I told you and I couldn't be prouder. Eric disappointed me going off into politics…and Cory became a teacher. You on the other hand I could mold into my own…a young youthful figure who could deliver my word and take care of your brother and those words of his."

Lowering his son he grins as he grips his shoulders and makes sure he gets all of this. He was getting too old for this, outliving many and having turned on his own mentor, George Feeny he took control over everything. Feeny was weak and having taught Cory he filled his head with delusions of finding peace between Vampires and Humans…that they could co-exist. The world was not meant for change…this was his world he lived in…not some fantasy from a school teacher.

"Everything is where it is supposed to be son, you were meant to be out here helping me keep my dream in check. So many of these people are fighting and yet are any of them making a dent…have any of my troops gone over to their side because they didn't have the gut to go through with this? Stick with me kid and someday this can all be yours."

Alan watches as Joshua walks away and he worries about him. Joshua was the last one to…no…there is another. Walking over the camp they had set up he spots Amy trying to feed Auggie but he won't have any of it. The youngest Matthews was being quite stubborn ever since he was taken from their home. The fact he had learned of his parents fighting out there made him fight his situation that much more…but he would soon see things his way.

"Amy a word…if you have the time." Alan moves off and as his wife joins him he looks over at the chained grandson, the future that could one day take over for him. "How is he?"

"How would you feel if you were chained and taken away from your parents? Alan, I've been your wife and mate for a long while now…but…hasn't this gone too far?"

"Amy…don't give up on me…once Cory surrenders things will go back to the way they were. Just give me a bit longer…you will see it was all worth it in the end."

"I hope you are right Alan…cause if you kill Cory…in the end you will be losing more then gaining." Amy walks off and Alan questions those words but can't think too much on it now. Clearing his head he goes out to make his presence known.

* * *

Cory had taken a lot of hits since he had joined into the fray…his body was broken and bleeding and it was taking a bit juts to heal. Riley and Jackson had arrived in time to save both Maya and Lucas, though Lucas was in worse shape. Morgan and Laruen had kept up their fight but once Morgan took a direct hit all bets were off and Lauren left the battlefield to take her to the nearest hospital. Cory wanted to go with her but he knew his fight was here. Finding himself near Shawn he grins. "Who would have thought we'd be out here fighting vampires huh Shawnie?"

"I think the better question Cor is who would have thought we'd be vampires out here fighting vampires," he grinned as he sliced at a vampire's neck then watched as his head rolled off.

"Good one, yeah, I wish it had never came to this though…being honest before the end," Cory leaped back avoiding being cut into his, his mind shard and focused as he went to tackle the vamp to the dirt and rolled around with him till Shawn staked him.

"Cory…this is not the end…the end is a long way from happening," holding out his hand Cory accepts it and is helped to his feet.

"Alright, I'll bite, why is the end not happening now?" Cory places his back to Shawn and the two of them face down two vamps each.

"You remember that day we parted ways back in Philadelphia at your parent's house…each of us going our separate ways? We went through a great deal of triumphs and road bumps on the way to adulthood and in some ways we were passing things on to the next generation. Well…Cory you had kids…this is their world now and if we give up or even think of it…what world will they have to grow up in? So that is why the end is not now…so…keep on fighting…cause you know what I am fighting for? I am fighting for a world where Maya can paint…she has a vision…I aim to give her that."

Cory smiled as he could see how much Shawn cared about Maya. Perhaps the end was not coming…not for a very long time. Turning to face the vampires before him he throws all he has into it…he would live to see a world where Riley could grow…and maybe find some fate in humanity.

* * *

Riley was fighting with all her strength, all her power, but much of that was wasted away on vampires who had lost their way. She and Jackson had fought through practically a hundred vamps, hard to picture, but it was a lot of blood and death that she did not want to see again. Spinning gracefully through the vampires she danced picturing herself in a field with flowers and a rainbow dancing overhead. In the distance was a town…Riley and Maya Town…so peaceful and joyful…no malice or hate to ever darken its sky. Staking and cutting…her body was of destruction but it was for her fight.

Jackson was up ahead dealing with many vampires at once but he only got licked a few times and after that he was a whirling master of blades and precision. Jackson and her had connected pretty fast and that was where vampires had that liberty over humans. Humans took their time when it came to mates…but vampires could choose a mate and if they were anything like her grandparents they stuck around for quite sometime together.

Riley's brown hair flew about her face framing her face as she leaped over a vampire trying to kick her heel and she landed on the other side slicing at the back of his neck with such force that she cut through all of that stuff keeping his head topside before falling down. Vampires were quite strong and with their nails they could sever heads…not so pleasing really…but it did well where they didn't need to worry about a stake. However she slipped up trying to attack another vampire trying to feed off her momentum but she was struck in the cheek sending her flying into the air. Landing with a thud she sees the vampire rush her and as he looks over her body she gets an unneeded chill and as he raises his hand she closes her eyes preparing for the worst.

"Riley Matthews…been a while," the voice sounded familiar and then the vampire yelled out in pain as his arm was torn into and dragged off as his scream continued to sound in hear. Only as she opened her eyes she saw someone she had not seen since the last day at the Matthews home.

"Farkle…um…you saved me," Riley saw his hand extend down and as she took it he pulled her up quite fast.

"Don't act so surprised Riley…it is what we werewolves do…save your kind. I'm just joking…don't look so serious, we're friends after all. Looks like you guys need a hand…or paw." Farkle looked different as he wore a dark collared shirt that was pushed up and his hair was slicked up slightly.

"Uh thanks…Farkle you look different," Riley commented and looked over as the vampire was lying still where he was dragged off to. Wiping her mouth with her arm Isadora showed up actually wearing a smile.

"I figure it was time for a change…another change to be exact…and it goes well with my whole take over the world attitude. Oh don't worry Riley that won't happen for quite some time according to all the schooling I will do. I finally managed to get a truce agreed to by the werewolf council, yeah, we have them just like vampires do and we rounded up all the werewolves in New York…took a bit getting word out. Where do you want us?"

Riley was speechless and decided to point them in the direction of where her father and Shawn were. "Hey Farkle…just out of curiosity…how many are we talking here number wise?"

Farkle pointed behind him as he began to change. "I'm not sure how high you can count…but…I'd say half the city." As he changed before her eyes he rushed off with the others following behind him.

"It is nice seeing you again Riley…we should talk sometime about boys." Changing she follows after and Riley watches as a huge number of werewolves charge into the fold of battle.

* * *

Alan Matthews could not believe the way things had turned out. He stood there spinning his swords ready to rush into battle and then the howl of the werewolves came. His entire being shook and he looked out in puzzlement at the mutts who dare show their faces here. No matter…he'd kill them all if he could…and he would.

"Well what are you waiting around for…go kill yourself a werewolf and put the mutts down for good!" Alan charged with his troops and Joshua was right alongside him. Father and son began gutting the wolves as they moved fluidly forth. He maybe old but he was still the Elder One and he would not go down so easily; that he was a solemn vow. The fact that the vampires were now a bit outnumbered did not phase him one bit.

Joshua was doing well even though he told him he wasn't much of a fighter. Alan was proud of all he accomplished, he was a bright young lad that would replace him…he knew it. Digging his blade into the furred bodies he was a force to be reckoned with, his voice loud drawing them to him as he used his strength and age to bring down their guard. Joshua was having a bit of a difficulty but there was no point saving him…he had this.

"Hello father…enjoying the massacre?" Cory stood there with Topanga and Alan just tsked at the two of them.

"Mmm…you managed to escape…I figure Morgan and her pet had something to do with this. Well…here I am Cor…the Elder One stands before you taking down your rag tag fang and mutt patrol and setting them in their place. Will you try and stop me as well?"

"Dad you have to stop this…look around you…all this death and destruction is not worth it, worth the price to pay to keep your gloried old ways in place. Everyone here is fighting for unity…to start anew and learn from our mistakes. I'm not saying I'm perfect…it was your principles that made me see humans the way they were…my first year of teaching was difficult…but I got over it. My son is human…and I now see when the time is right it will be his choice if he turns or not-."

"If you think this will have me stop…think again Cor. I will win…and when I do you will be looking back at this wondering why you didn't surrender when you had the chance!" Alan raced at Cory and as he raised his sword he was met by Topanga who shoved him back.

"You are not going to lay a hand on him…for too long this family has sat by and let you keep everyone under your thumb…but no more. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Topanga rushed at him but he was too fast. She swung again and again but he dodged her attacks and spinning along her body he plunges a sword straight through her chest.

"Nooooo!" Cory yells out but he is brought down to his knees as Joshua brings him down. "Topanga…honey…why…why dad?" Alan watched as his son began to cry and he just shook his head.

"Cor…I always thought Topanga was a long shot for you…someone so smart and talented, I knew she would fill your head with rebellion…to be smart about life…but look where that got you. I'm sorry…but this is the only way!" Alan looks down at Topanga as she sits there bleeding, her eyes red shot as she tries to remove the sword.

"You are not going to do that!" Riley then rushed in removing Topanga from his sweep and placed her away from harm. Clever girl.

"You know you can't save everyone Riley…eventually everyone will fall before you leaving you in a pit of despair, no sunshine or rainbows just…darkness. Joshua…end her." Alan looks to his son as he debates this.

"Joshua…it is up to you…don't let him control you." Cory attempted to reach out to him, but, his brother was beyond saving. Alan looked patiently as he saw Topanga bleeding on the sword and while it would not kill her…it did keep her down long as he needed. Cory wasn't a fighter and their daughter had some flare but no real talent to killing. Maya was down, Lucas was down, the mutts were all over the place but who could really stop him?

"I'm sorry…this has to be done." Joshua went in for the attack and Riley stumbled back as her cheek was cut. The two began to fight and Alan beamed in pride seeing as Joshua set to the attack not backing down, his attacks slicing at her clothing and cutting into the flesh as she whimpered each time.

"Leave her alone…Joshua…please!" Cory attempted to get up but Alan struck him down hard across the face.

"When will you learn…the classroom maybe where you are in charge but out here…I rule the night." Alan could see the one Riley showed feelings for fighting along the werewolves; he was quite good with the blades. Long as he kept his distance in that fight he didn't have to worry about killing his kind. Returning his gaze to the fight he saw Riley pinned in a chokehold…excellent.

"I'm sorry Riley…I never meant for things to get so out of hand…" Joshua was squeezing and Alan grinned and only looked briefly at Cory to see him looking down.

"I'm sorry Joshua…but you crossed the line going after my girl, my ray of sunshine…time for you to die." Alan looked over seeing the blond mess Cory had taken in and as she plunged a stake through his chest he stumbled and turned around looking over at everyone before…no…no…

"It is over dad…shall we talk terms now?" Cory stood up and Alan faltered. He had lost, no, that can't be…he was the Elder One…this was impossible…Joshua was supposed to take over for him…

"No Cory…no…I will never surrender I-." Alan didn't know what to say and as he felt Amy's hand in his he finally realized what was at stake. Watching as Auggie ran to his dad he saw where he had gone wrong. Riley who had just recovered walked over and she wore something that his second had back when they had been together in all of this. "Very well…I shall hear you out."

Riley then went to talk to the other vamps and slowly but surely the fighting ceased. Alan could see now after all this time…he had been wrong. And all it did was cost him his youngest. Heaving a sigh he figured it was time to hand things off to the next generation.

 **Authors note:** A shocking turn of events and in the end…but alls well that ends well. In the final chapter coming up the future is set for the next generation…and what it will mean for the road ahead. Thank you to all those who have read and followed along, hope to see you in the final chapter. Apologies for the lengthy chapter…sometimes my typing gets out of hand.


	20. Chapter 20 The future is now

CH.20: The future is now

8th grade really flew by it seemed after the war had ended with talks of unity. The school was shut down as improvements were made to combine Einstein Academy with Maya and Riley's school. Lucas had been in critical condition since the fight and that was quite a bit ago it seemed as Maya sat at his bedside. Morgan was also resting up in the hospital where Laruen had not left her side. There had been a lot of casualties that day it seemed…huge amounts of deaths that could not be taken back. Joshua was a huge loss to the Matthews family so they had all traveled to Philadelphia to pay their respects and to try and fix things with the family.

Alan Matthews was no longer the Elder One, after losing Joshua he decided to patch things up with Feeny and give him the title…though he passed on it because of the power involved. Riley was to be given the title when she was older…which she had told them was fine long as Maya was by her side keeping her in check. Maya had no arguments there as she kind of liked looking after her best friend and all that. The two of them had been through so much and with boyfriends now it sort of kept them apart as they now had different lives from each other.

Speaking of boyfriends Jackson had healed up from being stabbed by Joshua and was doing fine. He and Riley were coming back from Japan soon to be at the grand opening of the new school. As it were right now the school was in bad shape as during Joshua's stay there, according to her mom, some vampires revolted and a fight broke out and a lot of property damage had been made. Jackson was the right fit for her girl Riley and she knew if he did anything to her…she would rip his head off, which he concurred as fitting.

Farkle and Isadora were still going strong and Maya felt that Farkle was helping Isadora get more in touch with her feelings, so a smile here or there was always surprising but welcome. The Farkle though that she and Riley knew was gone…he would sometimes do the smart thing but he was more laid back now and for days on end he would be off with the pack just letting them know he'd be gone for a while. With the unity brought on at the council meeting Farkle made it clear that it was up to the werewolves whether they attended the new school or not, something like this could not be forced and their school was still intact.

As for herself there wasn't much to tell…she got back into her art and submitted a few of her pieces. Lucas was doing remarkable progress but he still wasn't out of the woods yet. There had been a lot of internal bleeding when he was brought in and the doctors wondered why he hadn't been brought in sooner. Maya spent the first few nights crying and blaming herself for not breaking up with him…stupid she knew but looking at him lying there it tore her up inside. Lucas was the best thing to happen to her…if he died…how would she live knowing she could have prevented this?

Lifting her head she hears him groan and she sits bolt upright in her chair knocking it down. "Lucas…Lucas…hey there babe…you are awake…more or less."

"Oh hey there beautiful…did I keep you waiting long?" Lucas groaned a bit more as he sat up and gave her that smile of his that warmed her undead heart.

"Don't you ever do that to me again…ok? You scared me…you nearly died and all because I didn't stop you. What if something like this happens again…you could have died Lucas…I can't do that, I mean just cause I'm Vampire doesn't mean all of me is immortal…without you in my life…someone just might as well stake my dead heart-."

Lucas reached for her hand and she noted the seriousness in his eyes. "Maya…promise me if something ever does happen to me you won't have someone kill you ok? I'm glad to be alive and all but yeah…we humans have an expiration date it is just our chemical makeup, and you knew this, so if I go you find another happiness…even if it is not with me. I love you Maya and I will stick around long as I can…but we both know you will outlive me…I hate to be the downer here…but after facing my own mortality it has dawned on me what this life for us will entail."

Maya gave his hand a squeeze and shook her head refusing to agree to those terms. Losing Lucas to age had always been in the back of her brain, the first and foremost came from him dying in battle against someone stronger than him…case in point his fight against Joshua. Lucas did not take his eyes off her and she felt herself crying. "Lucas no…you can't ask me to-."

"Maya…I have no regrets in life. Every decision I have made is because I love you and I have accepted the fact that we live different lives. We see things through different sets of eyes…and before when I tried to get you to make me a vampire…I shouldn't have…I get that now. You love me for being human…so…I will stay human. Promise me you will accept me for that?"

"I-I…ok…fine you want me to accept all of this fine, doesn't mean I like it any." Maya sighed and then was pulled over to him as her head was laid against his chest. She could hear his heart getting stronger, a good sign things were looking up.

"Things will get better Maya…trust me," Lucas stroked her hair and she settled into him; however she wasn't entirely sure to be honest.

* * *

"Welcome little kids…I mean…welcome you super freaky kids to the grand opening of your new school. I am Senator Eric Matthews, yeah you heard it doubters, anyway I am here today to give a few words given that I am a vampire, spoiler alert, and to ensure this coming school year will be different than most. For starters this school will be a unified one, which means you will be in attendance with vampires and werewolves…so…if that isn't fine with you…well not exactly sure your options but New York is big and I'm sure there are other options right?"

Maya stood in the audience with her best friend Riley, her best friend's boyfriend Jackson, her boyfriend Lucas, Farkle and his girlfriend Isadora, and pretty much the rest of their family and friends. She stood there holding onto Lucas's arm as he was beginning to show color in his skin again after getting out of the hospital. She had found out that Shawn had proposed to her mother which would make him her step father when they went down the aisle, which she was ok with.

"There will be a few news rules I've been made privy to, such as no biting the other kids neck even though it maybe pumping yummy blood, I mean blood. For those hairy students you will be required to shave…yeah I see you girl with a mustache. I've done some talking up at the big white building, yeah I know it is racist kid looking at me like it should have some color, I suggested it be blue but they looked at me like I was crazy. Anyway the rest of the rules can be found with your schoolboard chairman Mr. Turner, for now enjoy the last bits of freedom before they trap you here…I mean accept you back…goodbye."

Thankfully it was close enough to evening where Eric could give this speech without burning up along with Maya and the rest of them. The moon was set to rise soon and as everyone began to leave it was just the couples left looking on at the school. "I can't believe we will be 9th graders…the beginning of high school."

"I'm not worried…with my intellect I should be able to breeze through most of it. Sorry…I told myself to not say that." Farkle apologized as he gave a slight bow.

"A school with vampires, werewolves, and humans…that will be a lot to take in first day of school," Lucas sighed, "I sure hope we can keep everyone in line."

"I am so excited…I mean…a new school year…so many possibilities and new friends to make. Jackson aren't you excited?" Riley asks as she clings to her boyfriend.

Jackson for his part did his best to smile at her enthusiasm but Maya was certain his mind was thinking along Lucas's train of thoughts. "The new school year will be more dangerous than before…but…I will do my best to enjoy these excitable moments with you Riley." He kisses her head and the two of them walk off with Farkle and Isadora.

Maya and Lucas are the only ones left standing as they stare on at the building. In the back of her mind she was planning something, something that would test their relationship but at the same time could lead to new possibilities. Lucas seemed to not notice as he breathed in the fresh night air free of the war that had broken out not so long ago. "I think I will go head home…catch up on some rest. I will call you later ok?"

"Hmm, oh yeah sure, you get your human sleep after all." Maya kissed his lips and the two of them parted ways. Maya stood there a bit clutching a hand to her chest. This would be the hardest thing she ever did…she just hoped he would forgive her.

* * *

The moon stood high over New York and the wolves howled in the distance. A lone figure creeps along the rooftops as she looks on into the room of Lucas Friar, boyfriend, and human. Maya stands up slowly as the lowly wind pushes through her blond hair and her material clings to her body in dark rolls of skin tight clothing. There was still time to pull back…but…knowing that Lucas said those things…she didn't want to live another life without him in it.

Making her way to his bedroom window she settles in next to his bed noting how his human chest rises and falls instead of a vampire who does little breathing but to make humans comfortable in their presence. Running a hand through his hair she watches him stir but his lids remain close. It breaks her entire being seeing him so innocent and untouched by death the way she had. When she had been turned by Riley it had been accidental…but here it would be from someone who loved him deeply. The thought of letting him stay human was strong in her… but feeling her fangs elongate themselves in her mouth she could hear his blood calling out to her.

"Lucas I love you…so…please forgive me for what I am about to do. I realize this might seem selfish at first but know you are all I have…and if I were to let you die…there would be no one I could see my life with…try as I might. I love you baby." Turning his head to the side she sees his veins stand out and leaning down she sinks them in drawing on his blood. Lucas groans at first but as she draws on the blood more he begins to scream as his eyes shoot open as he tries to fight it.

Maya latches down on him drinking at a faster pace, his blood running down her throat and his struggles beginning to die down as the color drains from him. She can see his eyes go to her then and she wants to stop…but the blood is too much…her eyes were closed over from the bliss and pleasure she is feeling. He manages to only say one thing as his heart begins to die. "Maya..?"

Letting up she places a hand to her mouth as Lucas's heart dies…his humanity was taken from him, his soul no longer present. Maya sat there on his bed and laid beside him as she held onto him. "I'm sorry," she told him, her body pressed against him from behind as she closes her eyes.

* * *

Lucas had no idea what had happened that night….or rather the tried to repress it. He was lying in bed content, peaceful, and then the sound of footsteps were beside his bed and then the feel of sharp teeth against his neck. Soon he was being drained of his blood…try as he might with sleep weighing down on him his movement was sluggish. When he saw who did it his heart sank…he had thought she would let things be…but…it looked like things were far from fine.

As he died he lay there unmoving…his skin felt cold and his eyes were shut for the longest time. He did not know what awaited him on the other side…all he knew was things were going to be different, for better or worse it was hard to say. And then a new energy coursed through him and as his eyes shot open he saw red.

 **Authors note:** Well there it is, I hope you have enjoyed this tale of vampires, werewolves, and humans oh my. This by far was my longest fanfic I have ever written…and I thank those who have been with me every step of the way, or those who caught on later on. Long live Lucaya and see you later.


End file.
